Dans la Bibliothèque de Gabriel
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: On savait déjà que Gabriel avait des goûts étranges. Mais être pseudo-disparu, ça ennuie vite. Alors quand on s'ennuie, on lit. Et accessoirement, on envoie des gens dans des bouquins. Maintenant que Castiel a rejoint l'aventure, la résistance s'organise... [Sabriel/Destiel/Debriel/Ships étranges]
1. Journal Dean Princesse

**AN: (parce que avouez ça fait cool) **Bonjour et bienvenue à tous (c'est à dire aux trois personnes qui liront cette chose étrange dénuée de sens et hypeeeer originale que j'ai nommée "Dans la Bibliothèque de Gabriel".  
>PArce que voilà.<br>Le principe ? Très simple. Vous verrez au fil de la lecture. Disons que c'est un genre de TV-land... Les bouquins en plus et le côté fin du monde en moins.

_J'oublie souvent de le préciser sur mes textes mais bien évidemment rien n'est à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cela, sauf une joie abusivement développée lorsque vous me laissez des reviews_.  
><strong>La Sakura Vol-Au-Vent Highschool ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à Mia Suzuki-Sama qui a bien voulu me laisser utiliser le nom de l'illustre académie. *kofkof*<strong>

Bref. Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre... Vos avis seront les bienvenus, bien entendu. C'est un de mes premiers essais en temps que pseudo-humour, et vu que j'ai un sens de ce dernier déplorable... Vous allez pleurer. Bonne chance et bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Journal Dean Princesse<br>I**_

_**Mardi 14 Mars, Enclos des élans du zoo de Central Park**_

C'est une catastrophe, une catastrophe pure et simple. Je commence mon journal assis contre le flanc de Sam l'Elan. Je suis sur que c'est important, la vie d'élan. Je suis sûr que c'est cool, même, de bouffer de l'herbe et de chier partout, de… Faire le bruit des élans…  
>Bref, être un élan doit sûrement être cool. Dehors, derrière la grille, les gens me regardent un peu bizarrement, faut dire que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un jeune assis contre un élan, fut-il aussi gargantuesque et paisible que SammyMoose. Ce jeu de mots est génial.<p>

« Hein mon vieux, hein… » Je fais en tapotant son flanc. Lui au moins, on peut en être sûr, il a pas vu sa vie s'effondrer devant lui. « T'en fais pas. On… Voilà. »  
>Peut-être faudrait-il que je commence par le début…<br>Le véritable début.

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, je vis à New York avec ma mère Mary dans un petit appartement du côté de Greenwich Village. J'ai seize ans, un chat nommé Impala – comme la voiture – et mon père est une sorte d'ambassadeur diplomatique dans un pays lointain nommé Lawrencia.  
>Pourquoi même moi j'ai l'impression que cette histoire sonne faux, Sam, tu peux me le dire ?<p>

Ah ouais. Non c'est vrai. T'es un élan, maintenant. Bref. Ma vie est une vie plutôt normale. Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Castiel, et il ressemble à un petit chiot. Mais littéralement. C'est-à-dire qu'il a beau être super intelligent, assez 'mignon' –comme dirait Meg – pour des critères concernant les seize~dix-sept ans et un religieux acharné, il est aussi complètement à la ramasse dans le monde moderne. On y peut rien.  
>Mais bon, de l'autre côté, il y a son frangin Gabriel. Beau, intelligent, sexy comme trois des dieux les plus sexys de l'Olympe et<p>

« Non, sérieusement, ça va trop loin là ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! » je m'écrie en frappant sur le flanc de Sam, qui fait le bruit d'un élan indigné sur lequel on vient de frapper. 

« _Tais-toi et suis l'histoire, toi. » marmonne un Gabriel ennuyé allongé sur son lit, le nez sur un bouquin rose. Le titre sur la couverture dit, en lettres argentées pleines de fioritures et d'autres choses 'girly' et 'fashiouneuh' : Journal Dean Princesse.  
>Les journées au Paradis, à faire peur à sa propre mort et à l'occuper jusqu'à regagner assez de Mojo sont assez fades. Surtout quand, comme le Messager de Père, on se cache. Alors on va squatter la maison désertée de Metatron pour lui voler quelques livres. Ok, beaucoup de livres. Sauf qu'une fois tous lus, le blond a décidé que ces auteurs terriens manquaient <em>_**franchement**__ d'humour et de garçons sexys.  
>Il les a donc ré-ouverts.<br>Et a appliqué sa propre petite sauce… Appelée le libre arbitre arrière goût Winchester Brothers. Sans sous-entendus dégoûtants biens sûrs.  
>Quoi que, avec lui…<br>_

Originellement, le sujet n'était pas l'_epicness_ de Gabriel. Je grogne et flatte un peu le flanc de l'ami élan, les yeux clos. Et puis je me remets à écrire, à l'aide du stylo que j'ai piqué… Emprunté à Castiel. Je lui rendrai. Un jour, un jour.  
>Originellement, le sujet était : comment je me suis retrouvé appuyé contre un élan dans le zoo, mon visage déjà suffisamment plus ou moins difforme pour cause d'acné occasionnelle (je JURE que ça n'arrive pas souvent) recouvert de larmes que je ne veux pas ?<br>Oh, et bien tout simplement …

J'ai reçu un appel de ma mère, plus tôt. J'ai cru, au début, qu'elle avait encore accidentellement foutu le feu à notre appartement – ça lui arrive. Elle n'y peut rien, la pauvre – mais non, elle m'appelait pour me dire que mon Père (John Winchester, connard parmi les connards hein. Mais c'est pas sa faute, si mes parents ont divorcé ou si c'est un eunuque maintenant.) était de retour à New York avec …  
>J'ai du mal à l'écrire, là, Sam, par la force de l'élan, donne-moi du courage.<br>« Putain ça devient n'importe quoi… » Je grommelle. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois marquer tout ce que je fais ?

« _Parce que le script, connard. Suis le script. » grogne Gabriel, dans son lit, dévorant avec avidité chaque petit mot._

Enfin bref. J'étais donc en cours lorsque mon portable a vibré. Bien entendu, les profs de la Sakura Vol-Au-Vent Highschool en ont rien à foutre. Surtout Michael et Lucifer, en fait. Mais tout ça, c'est une autre histoire qui n'a pas de réelle raison de finir dans mon petit journal. J'ai donc décroché, une fois enfermé dans le placard de sciences nat – de toute manière, on avait pas vraiment cours, hein –, entre deux balais et des capotes usagées.  
>« Allo ?<br>- Deanou ?  
>- Maman, je suis en cours… »<p>

Oh, mais j'étais tout de même heureux qu'elle m'appelle, Sam, dis pas le contraire. Mais oui, allez, mâche ton herbe en me regardant de tes yeux ronds et inexpressifs. Allez. Je suis toujours heureux de lui parler.  
>Reprenons.<br>« Oh, excuse-moi.  
>- Non mais vas-y, maintenant, parle…<br>- Hum, c'est assez compliqué, disons que ton père… De retour… T'attend ce soir au Plaza avec ton grand-père. »

Aouch.

« Ouais, ça fait mal. Ouais. T'imagines, Sammy ? On me sort ça, comme ça. Genre 'vas-y Dean, pointes-toi après les cours à l'hôtel', hein. Et pas dans le Formule Un classique hein. Naaaan… Au Plaza, carrément. M'enfin. »

« Franchement, merde. Sam… T'es pas un élan, tu sais ? »

_« LE SCRIPT BORDEL. »  
><em>  
><em><strong>Mardi 14 Mars, plus tôt, Au Plaza<strong>_

Arrivé au Plaza, après avoir raccompagné Castiel chez lui – et laissé mes yeux traîner, je l'avoue, sur le corps sans défaut et brûlant mes rétines de perf  
>« Mais c'est quoi ça encore… »<p>

Sur Gabriel, je m'étais mis à batailler avec le portier. Comme quoi, un enfant non-accompagné n'a pas le droit d'entrer seul dans le salon. C'est quoi cette histoire ? D'où j'étais je voyais des morveux courir dans tous les sens, alors il allait pas me raconter ses bobards longtemps. J'en étais à mon quatorzième « Mais mon père et mon grand-père m'attendent à l'intérieur. » suivi d'un irrévocable « Nous ne laissons pas entrer des enfants non accompagnés. » lorsque enfin John avait daigné pointer le bout de son nez.  
>« Il est avec moi.<br>- … Bien monsieur. »  
>J'ai manqué de tirer la langue au grand mec –pan, dans les dents monsieur balai dans le cul ! – avant de me souvenir que ça ne se faisait pas, que peut-être mon père allait crever ( qui sait ? On a tous le droit d'avoir peur de ça ! ) et qu'on était au Plaza.<p>

« Maintenant que j'y repense, j'aurais dû le traiter de con… cupiscent. »  
>Même si je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.<p>

Il m'a fait asseoir dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, en face de lui. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai écarté les jambes d'une manière absolument virile.  
>Sauf que mon pantalon d'uniforme – lycée stupide – n'a pas supporté le choc, et j'ai entendu un grand CRAC.<br>J'ai refermé les jambes devant le regard noir de mon père, les soupirs de mon grand-père –même pas bonjour – quoi, hein quand même faut dire bonjour, quoi.  
>Et je me la suis fermé aussi.<br>« Bien. A commencé mon paternel, une fois les ricanements étouffés du portier du Plaza –le con cupiscent. Je sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire. – se furent tus. Dean ?  
>- Dean.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Si nous t'avons fait venir ici, aujourd'hui, c'est pour te parler. »<p>

Il m'a lancé un regard significatif.  
>« Disons que, comparé à ce que j'ai vécu plus tôt…<br>- Ton énuc…Euh…  
>- Oui, mon opération délicate, Tranche-t-il. Ce n'est pas le sujet. Mais disons que, comparé à cela, ce que nous allons t'annoncer est plus ou moins indolore. »<p>

Il prend une grande inspiration. Je me crispe dans le fauteuil. Alors quoi, il est poursuivi par la mafia de son pays lointain perdu entre la France et l'Italie. ? On va devoir aller émigrer au Canada – ou pire, au Québec ? J'ai alors pris la parole. J'aurais pas dû.  
>« Je peux faire des efforts sur Céline Dion. Promis.<br>- Hein ? »

Mon père a eu l'air perdu. Dans un soupir qui claque comme un coup de fouet (à garder pour mettre dans mon futur bouquin à écrire un jour, franchement), Samuel – mon grand-père, pas l'élan. Je ne le connaissais pas, à l'époque. Dommage d'ailleurs, le ruminant aussi a son coté sexy. Moins que Gabriel. – m'a coupé.  
>« Non, Dean Michael. »<p>

Ah oui, c'est aussi le seul au monde à m'appeler par mon second prénom. Et sans doute le seul à ne pas savoir qu'on a pas le droit de boire son alcool fabriqué soi-même dans un verre à cocktail en plein milieu d'un hotel chic. Mais que fait le portier ?!

« Ce que je veux dire, a esquissé encore une fois mon père, ce que … »  
>Une autre inspiration, un léger grattage de barbe. Et LA révélation.<br>« C'est que tu es une princesse, Dean. »

... !

_**Mardi 14 Mars, au même endroit, dans l' enclos des élans du zoo de Central Park**_

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Une princesse. A mots couverts – et fesses recouvertes aussi, parce que j'avais un trou au cul quand même à cause du pantalon craqué -, mon père m'avait parlé de comment il était plus ou moins le roi héritier… Blablablah… Bref.  
>En gros, un royaliste gérant un pays qui payait sa dette à l'internationale en finançant des meurtres et de sombres histoires de secte en Italie, avant d'envoyer les rescapés essayer de trouver du travail en France.<p>

_**Plus tôt, au Plaza  
><strong>_  
>« Une princesse ? »<br>Je me suis senti légèrement insulté. Non mais quand même, on pouvait remarquer d'une manière assez flagrante tout de même la bosse proéminente et parfaite qui saillait de mon entrejambe ! Je n'allais pas me lever pour lui exposer sous le nez.  
>« Je crois que tu veux dire prince. »<p>

Claquement de langue agacé de Samuel – je ne peux me résoudre à l'appeler Grand-Père. Il me fait peur. Sérieusement. – alors que je commence à me relever.  
>« Rassieds-toi, Dean. Nous ne voulons avoir la preuve que tu es un prince, ou te ridiculiser. »<p>

Dans un soupir, mon père a repris.  
>« Père… Ton grand-père a raison, Dean. Tu dois faire attention, maintenant.<br>- Pourquoi princesse ? »  
>Je suis un type à idée fixes.<p>

« Parce qu'ils se sont trompés sur ton certificat de naissance. »

Putain les cons. J'ai grogné un peu sur le coup, et jeté un regard à mon ami le portier.  
>Et puis là, mon père a commencé à m'expliquer en quoi la tâche de princesse était une chose importante et essentielle et comment, n'ayant pas d'autre héritier(e), je me devais de …<br>Ok, j'ai pas écouté.  
>J'ai pris la fuite, le fond de mon pantalon déchiré montrant au monde entier mes fesses parfaites – oublié un slip ce matin, et les intercours du lycée sont tellement courts que j'ai pas le temps de baisser mon slip EN PLUS du pantalon. – le long des rues de New York. Voir mes amis les élans, car ils sont les seuls à réellement me comprendre dans ce monde de brutes qui n'accepte pas mon originalité d'élève d'une école nippo-américaine défendue par l'avocat du diable en personne.<p>

Et nous voilà de retour au point de départ. Je suis une princesse. Un princesse ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette histoire est une aventure extraordinaire qui va m'arriver et que je ne peux que me réjouir de toutes ces aventures magnifiques !

_**Mardi 14 Mars, avec Sam, dans les rues de New York**_

Toi qui lit ce journal, ce ramassé de notes faussement adolescentes avec des cœurs à couverture rose bonbon, je te prierai de le foutre au feu dès que possible. Actuellement je cours pour ma vie dans les rues, assis sur un élan qui porte le nom de mon frangin. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout ce que tu as pu lire avant n'est qu'une immonde connerie inventée par un espèce de sadique qui se prend pour le destin.

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'étais un chasseur. Je vivais entre deux motels sur la route, jusqu'à ce qu'un être dénué d'humour m'emprisonne dans un putain de bouquins pour adolescentes attardées.  
>Et je crois que c'est bientôt la fin.<p>

_Gabriel rit, et referme le livre.  
>« Oh que non, Deano. Votre histoire vient à peine de commencer… »<br>Avant de claquer ses doigts. Un flash.  
>Un autre bouquin qui s'ouvre.<br>Une autre histoire qu'on découvre.  
>Et un nouveau chapitre à écrire. <em>


	2. (Mauvaise) Traduction

Hey tout le monde. Ravie d'avoir vu que le premier chapitre de cet *kofkof* "ambitieux" projet comme dirait une personne que je ne connais pas (qui qualifierait cette chose d'ambitieuse, sérieusement ? ) vous ai plu, merci d'ailleurs aux personnes ayant laissé une review ! (j'essaye de répondre, mais mon esprit brouillon a dû le zapper. )

Aussi je me pointe donc comme une fleur avec le chapitre deux. Nouveau livre, pour lequel j'ai dû aller faire des recherches pratiques sur le terrain des fanfics dudit fandom... Vous reconnaîtrez assez facilement, je pense.  
>Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin pour un petit point qui ne sert à rien !<p>

* * *

><p>J'étais sûr à cent soixante neuf virgule six cent soixante-six pour cent de rêver. Pourquoi ?<br>Parce que. Je n'irai pas plus éloigné dans mon raisonnement. Peut-être était-ce la lumière qui cascadait comme un torrent de miel brûlant sur le torse angélique de mon aimé, dont je comptais chacun des virils poils… Non, sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas rêver sans qu'il ne vienne perturber de son auguste présence mes pensées ? Je savais que Gabriel était l'homme à qui j'étais destiné…  
>Et l'homme qui semblait changer ce rêve en cauchemar, la lumière en pluie et l'instant en éternité. Je me trouvais au beau milieu d'un champ de fleurs. J'suis allergique, connard, il était debout sur un piédestal.<p>

Oui, on me l'avait souvent dit, Gabriel était un modèle de perfection fait humain. Fait homme. Dites, ça fait même pas deux cents mots que le bouquin a commencé et la traduction a déjà lâché l'affaire, on croirait des doubleurs d'animes japonais… Faudrait voir à ce que ces personnes sortent un peu de leur trou et viennent voir la saga mondiale s'écrire avec des putains de fautes…  
>Mais je m'énerve pour rien.<br>Gabriel, disais-je donc, était la perfection. _Ma_ perfection. A ceci près que, même si nous étions dans un rêve il était tout autant Mien dans la réalité. Bon, comment on sortait d'ici ?

Je n'osai pas m'approcher de lui. Occupé à s'admirer dans une mare que je n'avais pas remarquée, je me contentai de le fixer. Il semblait si inaccessible. Si lointain… Si Fort Fort Lointain…

Je m'éveillai en sueur, en ayant en tête une image de Gabriel avec les oreilles de Shrek, la peau verte et des yeux couleur caramel. Je respirai un bon coup, quand mon téléphone vibra sur l'attente de nuit à côté de moi.  
><em>Heat of the momeeeent~<em>  
>Et ceci peu avant que la tête de mon frère ne s'incruste dans l'embrasure de la porte en gueulant 'joyeux anniversaire' avant de repartir. Dean avait le chic pour arriver quand j'avais le moins besoin de lui. Par contre le jour où il fallait faire la bouffe ou ouvrir la porte à Gabriel parce qu'il était trop pet-Magnifiquement précieux pour atteindre la poignée de porte, plus personne. Le petit dessin sur mon téléphone m'informa que nous étions le deux mai.<br>Super.  
>Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais officiellement dix-huit ans. (officiellement aussi, j'étais un élan qu'on avait vu errer dans Central Park, un détective privé à Londres, un faune et un élève d'une école privée japonaise. Et un héros de saga mondialement mal traduite qui offrait le double avantage de faire de mes fans comme Becky des fangirls hystériques attendant une possible adaptation en film MAIS AUSSI de fournir une quantité inépuisable de fanfics assez douteuses pour certaines – depuis quand est-ce que j'avais décidé de me vautrer dans le bureau d'un PDG d'un univers alternatif dans les cinq premières pages du roman ? – mais magnifiques pour d'autres. J'aime encourager les talentueuses personnes. ) Officiellement donc, j'avais dix-huit ans. Officieusement, merci à Gabriel, le côté mature et adulte des dix-huit ans je l'avais depuis qu'on avait commencé à sortir ensemble. J'avais dix-huit ans.<br>Un âge que mon ange n'atteindrait jamais.

Lorsque j'allai me débarbouiller, je fus quasiment étonné du reflet dans la glace. Pas de rides, pas de signes d'un imminent changement qui indiquerait à la face du monde 'eh oh les gens j'ai changé'. Rien, nada, niet.  
>Bon faut dire aussi que je ne pouvais pas tellement voir mon front, les miroirs sont réglés pour que Dean puisse se coiffer et je suis trop grand pour ça. Par contre, pas de problèmes, j'avais pas de rides sur le torse ni les joues.<br>Dans un vue (la traduction est vraiment merdique. Franchement.) je repoussai une mèche rebelle qui semblait accrochée au bord du cadre. J'avais les cheveux flottants dans le vide, j'y pouvais rien si la glace était trop basse.  
>Après la célébration de mon anniversaire par Dean – comprendre deux bières sur les cornflakes avec une Winchester (la carabine, maman est morte depuis longtemps malheureusement.) pointée sur la porte d'entrée – et m'être habillé en conséquence en ayant mis mon sac de cours sur mon dos, je pris le chemin de ma voiture. Si l'on pouvait appeler voiture le VTT flambant neuf rouge pétant Décathlon entouré d'un grand ruban rose avec des petits cœurs qui m'attendait contre la porte du garage.<br>Super, j'allais pouvoir installer un porte-bébé à l'arrière pour mon petit ami.

« _Mais je t'emmerde Sammy. »_

J'enlevai rageusement le ruban. Pas de cadeau, j'avais été clair là-dessus. Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher de me montrer combien il était fort et prévenant et pété de tunes et qu'on aurait pu le comparer à quelqu'un de sa stature et de sa taille dans la dernière série qu'il avait dû regarder et dont il avait dû lire les livres en parrallèle.  
>Sérieusement, même pas foutus de savoir bien écrire parallèle. Je vais engager des poursuites…<br>Enfourchant le vélo, je fis une notification visuelle d'une carte pendue au guidon. Je la pris, la retournai pour pouvoir lire, en lettres capitales dorées (Il avait décidément décidé de m'emmerder et de me faire arriver en retard en cours) : « Bon anniversaire, Sammymoose. »  
>Ah. Ah.<p>

Je me mis à pédaler dignement sur mon vélo, en direction du lycée de la petite ville de Fourchettes sous une pluie torrentielle. Eh oui, bienvenue dans mon univers : de la pluie, de la mousse, de la boue et un homme d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze sur un vélo qui se prend des cordes sur la figure.  
>Je suis sûr que tout le monde veut devenir un cat. Pardon, un Winchester. Teint bronzé facultatif. Mais pour ma défense, il fallait dire que ça ne faisait que peu de temps depuis que je m'étais installé ici. Sept mois, tout au plus.<br>Et en sept mois j'avais failli crever :  
>- sous les roues d'un vieux camion rouillé pas foutu de comprendre les principes délicats de la conduite par temps de pluie.<br>- Empoisonné par la nourriture que mon frère tentait de cuisiner (mais je lui pardonne, il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il fallait lire la date des tacos.)  
>- Et j'avais failli saigner un vampire à blanc, mais en fait c'est plutôt lui qui a essayé.<br>Trois morts en sept mois, je trouve que ça nous donne un quota plutôt raisonnable.

« Sam ! » s'exclama Gabriel aussitôt que j'eus rangé mon superbe décathlon – sans antivol bien sûr – rouge là où il avait sa place... Non, pas la poubelle. Sur les porte-vélos, voyons.  
>« Sam ! Répéta-t-il en me fixant de toute sa … Grandeur majestueusement ironique de un mètre soixante-dix.<br>- Gabriel ?  
>- Tu comptes mettre autant de temps pour venir à la maison, ce soir ? Non parce que sinon tu sais, j'aurais dû t'offrir des rollers. Un élan sur des rollers, au moins, ça aurait fait une excellente blague et tu serais arrivé plus vite. Joyeux anniversaire. »<br>Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer de sa bouche froide ma joue. Bon, il n'arriva qu'à ma mâchoire, mais l'intention y était.  
>« Tais-toi, Gabe. Je t'en supplie. On va éviter de le faire savoir à t…<br>- C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE SAMMYMOOSE AUJOURD'HUI !  
>- …Out le monde. »<br>Des fois, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je sortais avec un ange immortel fan de bonbons et inférieur des pieds à la tête. Enfin…

_« T'exagères, Sammychoupinou, j'suis pas si petit de partout ! » ronchonne un archange dont la sucette dépasse de sa bouche. Cette fois, il a en plus du livre un autre, annoté de partout. Gabriel s'improvise traducteur…  
>Pour le pire. Ou le meilleur.<em>

~O~

Les yeux fermés, je m'aspergeai consciencieusement le visage d'eau, dans la salle de bain du lycée de Fourchettes. Outre mon incapacité totale à essayer de comprendre combien la traduction minable de cet ouvrage pouvait être à ce point foirée, je venais de vivre un des moments les plus ridicules de ma vie.  
>Tellement ridicule que je préférerais ne pas en parler, mais vu que décidément je suis une héroïne de livre pour adolescentes – pardon, le terme politiquement correct est <em>jeunes adultes<em> -, je vais donc me confier au reflet du miroir de la salle de bain des garçons du lycée. Même si le terme tout aussi politiquement correct serait les toilettes, il semblerait que le bouquin ne porte pas son nom pour rien. _Traduction…  
>Lamentable traduction, ouais.<em>

Reprenons. Mon petit ami était un vampire-ange aux yeux qui changeaient de couleur selon son humeur et son envie de me bouffer… Littéralement, pas uniquement d'une manière interdite aux moins de 18 ans. Mon petit ami avait une centaine d'années et dix-sept ans depuis la même centaine d'années. Mon petit ami s'appelait Gabriel Di Angelo – ironie profonde – et avait une famille…  
>A la hauteur de sa petitesse.<p>

Ledit petit ami passa alors sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain.  
>« Sammymoose, on t'attend pour quelle heure à la maison ? »<br>Jamais, ça serait bien, ai-je envie de répondre. Une de tes frères me veut comme tapis de sol, l'autre comme déjeuner – sans parler de celui qui veut simplement entrer en moi. Brh… Rien que d'y penser, j'avais des frissons – et le mien a juste envie de venir pour tous vous immoler en récitant du latin parce que depuis que son asile a mystérieusement fini en cendres, bah il a des problèmes.  
>« Je ne sais pas, Gabriel, répondis-je en me redressant un peu.<br>- Te grandis pas, tu l'es déjà trop.  
>- C'est pour mieux te contemplate. »<p>

Il rit un peu, referma la porte. Je sentis venir la certitude pure et dure que j'allais rentrer à vélo décat' sous la pluie, moi. Je soupirai, me passant la main dans les cheveux pour tenter des les ordonner. Peine perdue, bien sûr, peine perdue. J'aurais voulu avoir une véritable fête d'anniversaire : avec Gabriel, bien sûr – quoi que sa conception se résumait à un énorme gâteau, des capotes et … Sans doute une caméra – mais également Castiel, et pourquoi pas avec Dean même !  
>Castiel était un de mes amis avec lequel j'avais sympathisé en arrivant ici. Originaire de la réserve appartenant à une sombre organisation nommée Tumblr, il avait l'air d'un … Fou furieux en trench coat perdu sur la route.<br>Ce qu'il était.

~O~

De retour à la maison, je ne m'étonnai même pas de trouver Gabriel sur le seuil et la pointe de Maman – la carabine de mon aîné – sur sa poitrine. Je rangeai Décathlon ( j'allais quand même pas lui trouver un prénom, avec la traduction totalement étrange qui brûle chaque parole par ici, quand même, faut pas exagérer ! ) contre la porte du garage recouverte de symboles divers et variés avant de m'interposer entre les deux.  
>« Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?<br>- IL A TOUCHE BEBE. »

… Ah.

« Je suis désolé…  
>- IL A TOUCHE BEBE. »<br>Manifestement mon frère bugue.  
>« Sam, si on y allait ?<br>- IL A TOUCHE BEBE.  
>- Excellente idée Gabriel. »<p>

Il prit ma main, et je repoussai le canon de l'arme un peu plus loin, vers ledit 'Bébé'. Réaction instantanée, le canon se baissa et il se précipita presque pour se faire pardonner. Quand je disais que mon frère était étrange…  
>N'ayant toujours pas installé le siège derrière mon vélo, je me retrouvai forcé de monter dans une Maserati rouge que toute la ville de Fourchettes ( je vais vraiment foutre un procès à cette traduction ) connaissait. Assis à la place du passager, j'attendis bien sagement que la portière conducteur s'ouvrit, que Gabriel s'installe…<br>Et que nous partions pour sa maison dans les bois où nous vivrions heureux pour toujours à Fort Fort Lointain, entouré de petits ogrillons et où Dean n'aurait jamais voulu brûler tout le monde ou les massacrer à coup d'os d'âne ou je ne sais quelle connerie.  
>Merde.<br>Je crois que je suis encore endormi.

_Dans un rire et dans un livre qui se ferme, Gabriel laisse ses doigts tâchés d'encre violacée traîner sur la couverture. Il ne s'avouera pas que jouer avec Sam de cette manière était l'une des plus jouissives – sans mauvais jeu de mots – qu'il ait connu depuis de bonnes années. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte de l'importance qu'il s'était accordé au centre du remake.  
>Sauf que là, il serait bien méchant de laisser les gens attendre entre les pages d'un roman. Que choisir… ?<br>« Hm… »  
>Les doigts décorés courent et recourent sur les couvertures de cuir, de plastoc' et de papier. Il hésite. Avant de trouver le livre parfait.<br>« Super… On va s'amuser, mes choupinets. »  
>Et dans un élan de générosité, il ouvre un nouveau livre. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Ecrire sur Twilight: fait ! A votre avis, quel est le livre choisi par Gabriel ? Je suis curieuse de voir où VOUS, vous pourriez l'envoyer.<br>Vous le saurez dans deux semaines... (oui je suis une sadique.)  
>Merci de votre attention, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir.<em>


	3. Le Diable porte des Cosplays

Hey, tout le monde. Comment va ? De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, comme promis, deux semaines après. Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, originellement je devais faire quelque chose sur Mon Petit doigt m'a Dit.  
>Et puis là, j'ai regardé ma bibliothèque et j'ai vu<em> Le Diable s'Habille en Prada. <em>Donc, je pense que vous savez ce que j'ai fait... 8D  
>Merci à tous pour les reviews, la reconnaissance, votre âm...our que vous m'envoyez ? Bref.<br>Bonne lecture !  
>Ps: vous pourrez trouver ici un personnage sorti d'Homestuck, Karkat Vantas, dont je n'ai pas modifié un seul trait de caractère.<br>On va dire que c'est un hommage. Désolée pour les injures, insultes et... Tout ce qui va avec. Et les majuscules.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Méfiez vous de toute entreprise qui requiert de nouveaux habits.  
><em>Henry David Thoreau

_Surtout les boîtes qui vous font venir à l'entretien cosplayé en super-héros.  
><em>Dean Winchester

**Devil Wears Cosplay**  
>1.<p>

J'étais arrêté en plein milieu de la rue, au feu rouge piéton, à l'intersection de la 17e et de Broadway, les bras tendus de chaque côté de mon corps et ma cape flottant gracieusement dans le vent. Oui. Vous avez bien lu. Ma cape flottait gracieusement dans le vent, et j'en vint très rapidement à la conclusion que si je ne bougeais pas mon cul rapidement le seul truc qui allait encore flotter par ici, c'était mon sang.  
><em>Mets un pied devant l'autre et avance vers le trottoir, monte la bordure et reprend ta route comme si de rien n'était. <em>Je psalmodiai ce truc en boucle, comme si ça allait me sauver. Mes pieds ne voulaient pas bouger, ils ne voulaient pas bouger. Au milieu des coups de klaxon furieux et des voitures qui tentèrent de me foncer dessus, mes semelles se retrouvèrent miraculeusement décollées du sol et je pus m'envoler vers d'autres cieux…  
>Ou juste rejoindre le trottoir, laissant derrière moi une chaussure. Merde ! Encore une paire de pompes inestimables bousillées sur un passage piéton new-yorkais.<br>« Eh, Batman, t'as oublié ta chaussure ! »

Je vous vois déjà venir. Non, je ne suis pas le vrai Batman, bien que la carrure et la classe porte à confusion – classe sérieusement mise à mal par le port de mon slip par-dessus mon collant (déjà que d'origine je ne portais pas de slip. C'est pour les gosses de neuf ans, quoi, bordel.) – mais bel et bien un citoyen lambda sur les nerfs avec une chaussure en moins et un portable qui chantait « Heeeey, Macarena » dans la poche.  
>La Poche.<br>Je vais pas vous faire un dessin, vous savez pas où Batman range son téléphone ?

Je pris le temps de m'appuyer contre un mur qui passait là, de sortir mon Bat-cellulaire de la poche et de le coller à mon oreille. Aucun besoin de regarder qui était le correspondant, puisqu'une seule personne avait ce numéro. Gabriel au nom imprononçable. Mon patron.  
>« Sam, dis, concernant la chantilly et le caramel, tu sais… Celui que tu devais acheter pour ce soir… Tu m'entends ? »<br>Je poussai un léger soupir, relevant mon masque – toute façon, pour l'heure, j'étais pas le vrai Batman, qui se foutait pas un peu de mon identité ? – pour pouvoir parler intelligiblement.  
>« Non, Monsieur, c'est pas Sam. Son frère, Dean.<br>- Oh, Denver. »  
>J'eus le temps de compter les tâches sur la robe de la petite fille d'en face – zéro, elle était unie – avant qu'il ne réponde :<p>

« Alors, Denver, est-ce que tu as récupéré ma voiture ? Tu l'as déjà ramenée chez moi ? »  
>Dieu merci, je me trouvais à deux minutes à pied du concessionnaire le plus proche. Et je voyais presque le mec en face agiter ses clés pour me les lancer.<br>La joie d'être Batman.  
>« Oui, je suis dedans.<br>- Je l'entends pas ronronner. Est-ce que tu maltraites ma voiture ? »

Est-ce que vous aviez déjà vu Batman en pleine rue, le micro d'un téléphone collé contre sa bouche pendant qu'il faisait 'vroumvroum' comme une authentique voiture ?  
>Bah maintenant, la moitié de la population de ce quartier, ouais.<p>

« Super. Bon, je dois te laisser, Denver le dino, j'ai un double appel. N'oublie pas de récupérer Sweetie et de la déposer avec ma voiture avant de rentrer. »  
>Sur ce, il termina froidement :<p>

« Et n'abîmes pas Batman. »

J'ai entendu un clic. Puis plus rien. Ce connard m'a raccroché au nez, après m'avoir bien entendu laissé ses indications vaseuses. Je ne savais pas quelle était sa voiture, où la récupérer (mais vu la tête du concessionnaire en face ça devait être là-bas, c'était le seul à pas se foutre de la gueule de Batman qui faisait vroumvroum dans le micro) mais le plus important…  
>Qui était Sweetie ?<p>

~O~

A ce stade de mon épopée palpitante en temps que chevalier noir avec une seule chaussure à la recherche d'une voiture et de Sweetie, quelques précisions s'imposent. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, j'ai 29 ans. Je bosse dans une boîte – pas une boîte en carton, même si je pourrais vu comment je suis fauché – qui chaque mois sort _le _magazine des fans de cosplay à la renommée internationale. Limite si la Fashion Week ne prévoit pas un défilé cosplay à cause de tout ça. Le chef, que vous avez entendu parler tout à l'heure, Gabriel, est…  
>Est sans doute le plus gros connard égocentrique manipulateur nain que vous ne rencontrerez jamais.<br>Et je dis pas ça uniquement parce que c'est mon boss.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, en même temps, lorsque j'étais venu postuler pour un boulot, que ce mec était un taré. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des petites annonces qui commencent par « recherche blond(e) si possible sans sous-vêtements pour mannequinat » ?

Bon, j'avoue, j'avais espéré pouvoir me faire la blonde plutôt que d'être engagé. Mais c'était pas si compliqué, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.  
>Si le connard précédemment cité ne s'en était pas mêlé.<br>Lorsque j'avais poussé les portes de la rédaction, un joli badge épinglé sur ma poitrine (« noob »… Non mais.), je m'étais retrouvé plongé en pleine convention.

Entre des gamins à peine plus haut que mon nombril en dragon ball z, des dizaines de Mario et Luigi ou la superbe Catwoman, j'avais crû que mon heure était venue, ou que j'avais pris un portail pour atteindre… Au choix, le Comic Con – mais là, pas mal de personnes de Tumblr vont vouloir voler ce portail – ou une conv' paumée.  
>Sauf que c'était juste les bureaux du magazine.<p>

Je m'étais avancé vers le bureau de leur chef à tous, en évitant la pâte fimo, la créamousse et le faux sang. Il était sept heures du matin, bordel, est-ce que ces gens DORMAIENT un tant soi peu ? Dans un coin, un Shiki remarquablement bien fait me donnait envie de ne pas m'approcher de lui sans une armure. De l'autre, un gugusse en uniforme jouait à Call Of.

Je venais d'atteindre la porte, sans une seule égratignure, quand j'avais senti une chose vaguement dégueulasse, froide et grise, se poser sur mon épaule.  
>« EH FILS DE PUTE. TU CROIS ALLER OÙ COMME CA ? »<br>Ok, le truc gris m'agressait. Haut… Pas très haut, la perruque de traviole laissant découvrir un crâne rose au niveau du front – avant qu'il ne remette ses cheveux en place – il avait le corps entier couvert de ce qui ressemblait à du ciment, avait le goût et la texture du ciment mais pour une raison obscure n'était pas du ciment et s'appelait peinture pour le corps. Deux petites cornes orangées toutes rondes pointaient aussi, soigneusement scotchées à un serre-tête noir.  
>(on avait dit plus de traduc ! )<p>

_Mais j'temmerde.  
><em>

« Qui c'est que tu traites de fils de…  
>-TOI. BON ECOUTES, JE SAIS PAS POURQUOI TU ES LA MAIS SI C EST POUR ENTRER BAH VAS-Y ENTRE. JE PEUX PAS PUTAIN DE T'EMPECHER D'ALLER FOIRER TA BORDEL DE SALOPERIE DE VIE D'HUMAIN DANS CE TROU A RATS INFAME QU ON APPELLE AUSSI BUREAU DU CHEF. DE TOUTE FACON JE HAIS LES HUMAINS, MEME SI J'AI CREE LES ETOILES POUR VOUS. »<br>Je tenais la réincarnation de Lucifer faite cosplayeur.

« BON, CONNARD, C'EST BON ? »  
>Ou juste un enculé de première.<p>

Il m'avait poussé dans la pièce, où la jolie blonde n'était sérieusement pas. Il y avait bien un blond, bien sûr, mais il avait plus l'air d'être un pote du gars hurleur derrière la porte – qui maintenant criait 'je vous hais tous je vous jure que je vous hais je hais cette planète je hais mon sang et non bordel de chiasse c'est pas marqué soixante-neuf sur mon tee-shirt c'est le symbole du cancer espèce d'abruti tu ressembles à John… '– que d'un véritable top-modèle.  
>Peut-être parce qu'il était déguisé en lémurien, je sais pas.<p>

« Ah, vous êtes là pour le job ? Super. »  
>Trois tas de billets plus tard, un contrat signé et c'était dans ma poche. J'étais venu pour la meuf à poil mais je repartais avec un boulot.<br>Et c'était ainsi que ma descente aux Enfers avait commencé…  
>Mais au moins j'vivais plus dans une boîte en carton.<p>

~O~

Et nous revoilà donc, après une courte pause, une voiture récupérée au concessionnaire et une ballade dans les rues de New-York. Oui, je vous ai volontairement passé ce passage parce qu'à part la vanne de Batman qui rentre chez un mécano et demande une bagnole pour qu'on lui donne un scooter et ma cape à moitié ruinée, bah y avait rien à raconter.  
>J'avais également profité de cette pause pour passer un court coup de fil à l'ami hurleur que j'ai pu vous présenter plus tôt.<br>Son nom est… Euh… Karkat Vantas. Je crois.  
>Et passé les insultes, il est plutôt sympa.<br>« ALLO ?  
>- Karkat ? C'est qui Sweetie ?<br>- PUTAIN MAIS OUVRE UN PEU TES YEUX TES OREILLES OU A DEFAUT TON BATWIKIPEDIA, BATMAN.

Oui, mais il fallait regarder au-delà de ce que vous voyiez. J'aurais pû avoir le cosplay du sage singe Raffiki dans Disney, mais le cul à l'air ça me branchait pas trop.

« Bref, y a pas Gabriel sur Wikipédia.  
>-BATWIKIPEDIA, BATENCULE. »<br>Il était très poétique, mon ami Karkat.  
>« Oui, si tu le dit. Bref.<br>- SWEETIE C'EST SON PUTAIN DE SAC DE BONBONS ET AUTRES CONNERIES QUI PUENT LE CANCER A PLEIN NEZ QU'IL FAIT LIVRER CHAQUE JOUR CHEZ SON GRAND AMI.  
>- Grand ami ?<br>- OUAIS. CA C'EST JUSTE QU'IL EST MINUSCULE. »

Je grimaçai un peu, avant de raccrocher.  
>Et de me souvenir que le grand ami de mon patron était mon frère. Cool. Donc je devais aller chercher un paquet de bonbecs chez mon frangin en dix minutes.<br>Ca pouvait le faire.  
>Si je conduisais vite.<p>

~O~

Vous connaissez l'histoire de la cape de Batman qui se prend dans les roues d'un scooter ?  
>Elle fait s'étouffer de rire.<p>

~O~

Sans cape, le masque rebaissé sur mon visage et trente minutes plus tard, je sonnai à la porte de mon frère. Sam Winchester, aussi connu pour être le vendeur par excellence de choses très très bonnes qui vous font voir des choses pas très très bonnes.  
>Non, pas de la viande de cheval.<br>Sonnette poussée, scooter garé, je patientai devant la porte de son immeuble, sagement habillé en péquenaud qui porte un collant par 40 degrés et un slip par-dessus, assorti d'une ceinture jaune du plus bel effet.  
>« Bon…Batman ?<br>- C'est moi, Sammy. » Je soulevai le masque pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte que je n'étais pas le mec-chauve-souris.  
>Enfin si.<br>Mais pas totalement.

« Tu t'es fait avoir toi aussi ?  
>- … Moi aussi ? »<br>Il a roulé des yeux, et m'a attiré à l'intérieur.  
>« Viens, faut qu'on parle, Dean.<br>- Batman.  
>- Dean, t'es pas Batman. »<br>Ouch.  
>« Eh, est-ce que je viens te briser tes rêves en arrivant chez toi, hein ? Genre 'non, Sam, tu n'es pas humain avec la serpillière que tu as sur la tête' ?' »<br>Bim.  
>« C'est sérieux, Dean, je crois que Gabriel a… »<p>

_Grands traits de stylo sur la suite. Rage, gribouillis puériles.  
>« Nan Nan Nan Nan ! Nanananananan ! Mauvais joueurs, tricheurs, chieurs ! Suivez le script, ne réfléchissez pas et marchez dans le rang ! Emmerdeurs de Winchester… » Grogne ledit Gabriel.<br>Armé de son stylo magique, d'un claquement de doigt il efface la suite et écrit :_

Mais alors que Sam allait parler ( c'est drôle, j'aurais juré pourtant, grâce à ma Bat-ouïe avoir déjà entendu une phrase venant de sa bouche) un gigantesque gâteau à la fraise emballé tomba du ciel.  
>Suivi d'un piano. Qui écrasa le gâteau, et accessoirement fit un trou dans le sol que Batman, en bon gentleman millionnaire, se fit un plaisir de vouloir rembourser lorsque les autorités compétentes ramenèrent leur cul.<p>

En somme, ma journée ? songeais-je alors que je rentrai, fier et héroïque, couvert de gâteau à la fraise et le sac de bonbons dans le coffre du scooter, eh bien je crois que je peux la présenter sous la forme d'une jolie ardoise.  
>Et en plus j'avais ruiné ma panoplie de Batman. Gabriel le Magnifique, le Grand, allait me tuer. Ou peut-être allait-il mourir avant mon retour ? Succomber à une overdose de sucettes qui nous libérerait tous de la malédiction de sa présence ?<br>Tout en savourant les vingt-cinq kilomètres/heure de vitesse de pointe du scooter, je me suis dit que je devais rester rationnel.  
>Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment sa mort. Car si il mourrait je perdais tout espoir de l'assassiner de mes mains – mais avec des gants pour pas qu'on me retrouve - .<br>Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, à nouveau.

« BON L'HUMAIN, CHANGEMENT DE PLAN.  
>- Oui ?<br>- TU CONNAIS LE PUTAIN DE JAPON ?

- Pas toi ?  
>- SI MAIS PAS MON PERSONNAGE. BREF. LE BOSS A UN NOUVEAU COSPLAY POUR TOI, VU QU'ON SAIT QUE T'AS RUINE BATMAN.<br>- Comment …  
>- ON EST AU REZ DE CHAUSSEE ENTIEREMENT VITRE, DUCON.<br>-… Va te faire…  
>- C'EST MON TAF CA. BREF. TU SAIS CE QU'EST UN YAOI ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Oui, je suis sympa, je vous donne un petit cadeau: le thème du prochain chapitre.<br>Je suis sûre qu'au moins Une personne trouvera. Des suggestions, des idées ( des remarques pour m'envoyer au bucher ?)

A dans deux semaines !


	4. Junjou Angelic

Hey, tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le chapitre quatre !  
>Alors oui, vous devez vous demander 'mais pourquoi qu'elle ne publie pas le dimanche ?'<br>La réponse est simple, vous qui lisez ceci ( pas beaucoup, sans doute, maaaais.): ce week-end, c'est la Japan Touch sur Lyon et comme à chaque convention que je peux me payer, j'y vais les deux jours.  
>Donc ça signifie pas là dimanche, donc pas de chapitre dimanche. Et puis j'aime bien faire des cadeaux aux gens. Enfin bref.<br>Bonne lecture, âmes sensibles s'abstenir pour cause de cuvette de toilettes, de mauvais humour et de léger yaoi.  
>Léger.<br>Pas très léger.

* * *

><p><em>Dans l'épisode précédent, même si c'était pas un épisode …<br>Dean a enfin avoué son amour sans faille et indéfectible à Castiel, tandis que Sam a passé un bouquin entier enfermé dans une pseudo-chapelle à faire Chuck-Sait-Quoi (et Chuck sait ce qu'il faisait, mais là n'est pas le problème).  
>Et maintenant ? Toute la question se pose. Castiel acceptera-t-il de finir dans le lit de Dean ? Sam sortira-t-il un jour de sa chapelle ? Gabriel acceptera-t-il de lui faire des choses aussi catholiques que celles qu'il a vécues au sein de son exil sacré ?<em>

Nan en fait, la seule question qui intéresse le public, c'est le cul.

_C'est maintenant, dans Junjou Angelic. (qui est une banale copie papier du manga. On avait pas mieux.)_

Junjou Angelic  
>Act 14<p>

« Saaaam. »  
>Fraîchement émergé d'un sommeil de plomb, comme semblent l'indiquer les mèches d'une couleur grisâtre, hachurée, pleines de noir et de blanc ,dressées autour de son visage dans la plus pure tradition du décoiffage version manga, un jeune homme aux yeux sombres et affreusement… – Rien, rien. Ils doivent être normaux, de là d'où il vient – a l'impression qu'on venait de lui écraser un élan sur le bout de son nez.<p>

Il baille, se frotte les yeux, pour remarquer qu'il est vêtu d'une chemise de nuit blanche pâle – on a pas de couleurs, on y peut rien, vous savez si on imprimait les mangas en couleur ça ressemblerait plus à des mangas – ce qui n'est absolument pas son style. Ca, c'est moi.  
>Non, en fait…<br>Depuis quand est-ce que je dors avec des chemises de nuit ?  
>« Saaaam. »<br>Et la voix, la voix qui sonne autour de moi. Angélique, douce et amusée. Je, pauvre petit Sam innocent qui a du mal à marcher, m'assois sur le matelas et tourne la tête.  
>« Gabriel… »<p>

Un petit rire, un baiser sur la tempe. J'ai beau être grand, l'homme aux cheveux blanchâtres éclatés de lumière – foutu dessin – et aux mains gigantesques – toujours la faute du dessin – le sera toujours plus que moi. Les joies et autres histoires sombrement sombres des codes des yaois.  
>Je lève les yeux vers lui, depuis quand est-ce que mon petit ami est gigantesque ?<p>

Depuis qu'il est debout sur le matelas complètement nu, oui.  
>Même plus besoin de me demander comment il a fait.<p>

« Samoosey choupi. Bien dormi ? »  
>Je sens la petite goutte couler le long de ma tempe. Enfin non. Je sens la petite goutte de cinq centimètres de diamètre collée contre ma tempe, mon visage se tordre en une grimace harmonieuse et les yeux blancs de Gabriel – non, non, c'est pas un mort, c'est juste qu'ils sont pas foutus de colorier ou je sais pas quoi – se transformer en deux étoiles.<br>Je sais pas ce qu'il a pris ce matin, mais c'est fort. Ployant sous le fardeau de la goutte d'eau (et sans doute de sécrétions diverses, pour tout vous dire sans rien exagérer) de deux kilos, je me casse la figure élégamment au sol dans un cri viril.  
>« Aaaah~ ! »<p>

…  
>J'ai dit viril.<p>

Gracieusement étalé de tout mon long sur le sol, la cheville tout aussi gracieusement foulée, je grogne un peu. Comment tomber du lit peut-il me faire mal, sérieusement ?! Et en plus, j'ai la tête en plein milieu d'une mare d'eau (et de fluides divers dont on a pas besoin de parler mais que j'ai déjà mentionné plus haut. Donc peut-être que si, on a besoin d'en parler.). Bah oui, la goutte était au niveau de mon oreille et vu que ce qu'il se passe depuis manifestement cinq minutes n'a aucune logique, elle a explosé.  
>J'ai perdu les eaux, quoi.<p>

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »  
>Plus rapide que l'éclair, non pas Flash McQueen la voiture rouge dans <em>Cars <em>mais bien Gabriel est déjà à genoux à coté de moi, ses doigts d'une longueur impossible et glacés palpant ma cheville qui pendouille lamentablement dans un angle bizarre en me faisant souffrir le martyr. Ce que je ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer en poussant des petits bruits dignes d'un chiot tombé à terre et à qui on vient de marcher sur la queue.

Je vous vois venir.  
>Non, pas celle-là.<p>

« Non, regarde, tout va bien, je peux sautiller de partout !

- Pas non plus besoin de me vexer comme ça, tu sais. Je suis un être tout fragile…  
>- Mes fesses, oui… je marmonne, en me mordant la lèvre parce que moi, le grand Sam Winchester – et grand, c'est uniquement par rapport à ma taille – souffre comme une fillette.<br>- Non, tes fesses ne sont pas si fragiles que ça, pourquoi ? Fin, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu hier soir. Ou ce matin. »

Et c'est ici qu'intervient ma meilleure amie : la voix off d'un petit encadré au dessus de ma tête pendant que Gabriel bande ma cheville, et que je regarde au loin avec des petits traits sur mes joues pour montrer combien je suis embarrassé. C'est bon, à ce stade, filez-moi du maquillage et faites moi des couettes…  
>Pardon, écoutons mon amie la voix off.<p>

~O~

**Le soir précédent… Même si techniquement c'est pas sensé être un soir précédent vu que ce qui nous intéresse s'est passé plus tôt dans la nuit. Mais pour des besoins scénaristiques et une mauvaise traduction japonais/français, le texte c'est 'le soir précédent'.  
>Donc.<br>Le soir précédent….**

« Sam, sors de ces toilettes. »

J'entends Gabriel taper contre la porte. Porte à laquelle je suis adossé.  
>« Non.<p>

- Sam, si tu n'ouvres pas…  
>- Tu défonces la porte ? T'as pas assez défoncé de trucs pour le moment ?! »<br>Silence. Je retiens à grand peine mes larmes… J'ai une question, qui a prévu que je pl

_Gribouillis, grognements. Assis sur son lit, les jambes écartées on ne veut pas tellement savoir pourquoi, Gabe tente de stopper les mots, de modifier son histoire.  
>Bon, aussi, quand il doit adapter un manga en fanfiction de son cru, ça devient quelque chose d'énorme agrémenté de dessins.<br>Mais bon.  
>Qui au paradis sait ce que veut dire yaoi ? <em>

Silence. Je serre les poings en sentant une furieuse envie d'aller refaire le portrait à l'être tendrement aimé qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte verte qui ressemble à s'y méprendre aux toilettes des Sims. Et quand je suis énervé, je sais que j'ai tendance à gonfler des joues et des yeux comme un poisson dans _Nemo._  
><em>Nemo, Cars…<em> On fait le tour des films que j'ai pas vus, apparemment.

« A part…  
>- Non, Gabriel. Je parlais du chien. »<p>

« _J'ai jamais baisé de chien ! » s'exclame l'Archange en traçant un grand trait rose sur la dernière réplique de Sam._

« A part…  
>- Non, Gabriel. Je parlais d'Annabelle. »<p>

_« Ni de poupée d'un film à succès. » Un autre trait._

« A part…  
>- Non, Gabriel. Je parlais de mon frère. »<p>

_« Eeeeh… Nan. » Après avoir grimacé, il barre encore une fois ce que l'Elan, autrement appelé Balou dans une version française qu'il ne critiquera pas vu ses talents de traducteur, a dit.  
><em>  
>« A part…<br>- Non, Gabriel. Je parlais de ta main droite. »

_« … Je crois qu'il devient un peu plus stupide à chaque reboot. » Dernier trait.  
>Il espère.<em>

« A part…  
>- Non, Gabriel. Je parlais de Raphaël.»<p>

Oui, je sais pertinemment qu'il me trompe avec son grand frère ! Oui ! Je les ai vus se tenir la main ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de points d'exclamation ! … Pardon, ?  
>Encore une autre chose qui devra rester sans réponse. Mes yeux globuleux agrandis par la rage, je crispe mes mains pour ne pas ouvrir et lui casser la figure.<br>Ah, les joies du couple.

« Sam, c'est stupide. C'est mon frère, Raphy.  
>- … adoptif.<br>- Nan, sérieusement, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? »

J'étouffe un petit rire, avant de me souvenir que, zut, je suis en colère contre lui.

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »  
>Je sens quelque chose monter dans mon corps. Non. Non, non pitié non, pas ça … Non…<br>Je…  
>Merde.<p>

« Sammy ? Tout va bien ?  
>- Ui oui… Je… Euh… Besoin d'aide… »<p>

Je m'écarte de la porte de toilettes verte bizarre comme une porte de toilettes des sims, ainsi que j'ai pu le faire remarquer plus tôt. J'ai des références épatantes. Je ne l'avais pas fermée, il me suffisait d'appuyer de toutes mes forces pathétiques d'Elan contre elle afin de la maintenir close. Je recule, bute un peu contre la cuvette des toilettes et grogne un peu. Ca fait mal à l'arrière des genoux – et un peu à ma fierté, je l'avoue. Ok, plus à ma fierté qu'aux genoux.  
>Juste à ma fierté, d'accord. –<br>« Sam ? »

Gabriel pousse la porte, rentre et se fige devant moi.  
>Bon, j'avoue.<br>Ca a de quoi surprendre la première fois…

« Sam Winchester, depuis quand es-tu un chibi ? »

~O~

Il rit doucement, pendant que je croise mes tout pitits bras contre ma chemise à carreaux et secoue la tête violemment de gauche à droite.  
>« Je suis toujours en coulère contreuh toi ! »<p>

Et j'ai vraisemblablement perdu toute crédibilité. Je dois grimper sur la cuvette des toilettes avec mes petits pieds tout pitits tout chibi en forme de rond, ne pas glisser pour parvenir à enfin le fixer dans les yeux.

« Gabriel ! Je suis sérieux !  
>- … Pardon, Samoosey. »<br>Et c'est moi le ridicule, avec ses surnoms à la con.

« Je sais comment soigner ça, ne t'en fais pas… »  
>Il se penche sur moi, et dans un gros plan et un smoutch retentissant – un peu comme quand vous écrasez une chaussure dans de la boue. Oui. Smoutch smoutch – dépose un baiser sur mon front.<br>Je me cogne ensuite la tête contre le plafond. Trop bas.  
>« … En effet. »<p>

Il ne répond rien.  
>« Gabriel ? »<p>

Je crois qu'il bugue. En même temps, malgré sa taille absolument gigantesque, une fois que je suis debout sur une cuvette de toilettes je peux apercevoir le dessus de son crâne.  
>Tiens, il a des pellicules.<br>« Gabe ? je tente encore une fois, hésitant entre lui passer la main devant le visage, lui mettre un coup de genoux dans les dents ou me souvenir que je lui en veux.  
>- Mh ? »<p>

Il relève ses yeux dorés vers moi. Dorés, caramel, à la limite du chocolat doux. J'ai que moyennement confiance, lorsqu'il referme la porte derrière lui et se rapproche de moi – toujours debout sur le trône. J'envisage d'y installer ma résidence secondaire, histoire de me sentir supérieur au moins d'une seule manière possible.  
>J'ai raison d'avoir peur, quand il fait remonter ses doigts gigantesques – ils font la longueur de la hauteur de ma tête (cheveux compris) – le long de mon pantalon.<br>J'ai raison d'avoir peur quand il essaye de le baisser.  
>j'ai raison d'avoir peur quand tout ce qui remplit la pièce se résume à des gémissements, des suppliques et une odeur de caramel qui doit sans doute venir du fin fond de la poche de Gabriel.<br>Pourquoi j'avais peur, déjà ?

~O~

**C'est le retour de la voix off. C'est ainsi que Sam s'est lamentablement fait démonter alors qu'il était debout sur une cuvette de toilettes, le tout dans un flou artistique. **

Merci, la voix Off. Nous revenons donc à ce moment extrêmement romantique où mon grand petit ami tente de me réparer après que je sois tombé du lit.  
>Mais c'était sans compter sur mon frère qui fait irruption brutalement dans la pièce !<p>

…  
>J'ai dit :<br>Mais c'était sans compter sur mon frère qui fait irruption brutalement dans la pièce !

« _Franchement, Sam… Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? »_

Dean, où tu es, bordel…

_Gabriel, stylo à la main, rit triomphalement. Non seulement il a pu caser du cul – bien qu'extrêmement flou… Pas sa faute, hein, Sam a pas voulu en dire plus, ou penser à plus. Fait chier. – mais il a aussi réussi à les isoler.  
>Et comment.<br>De la meilleure et plus simple manière qui puisse exister._

~O~

« Dean…  
>- Ouais, Cass ?<br>- Je peux savoir comment je me suis retrouvé dans un lit avec toi et manifestement un déguisement de Batman ? »


	5. Les Fabuleuses Aventures de la Team FW

Yoooo. On se retrouve comme chaque dimanche sur deux... Bimensuellement, quoi, hein, avec la Bibliothèque de Gabriel !  
>Je remercie AsphodeleSauvage qui est la seule à me laisser des reviews. Ca m'ennuie d'ailleurs. J'aime les reviews et la haine.<br>Et les morts de personnages en masse.  
>Peu importe, chapitre cinq en vue ! Dire qu'il y en a huit... Les choses vont s'accélérer, dirons-nous.<br>Et j'ai pu bosser sur Les Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire. Et caser une référence à une fanfic que j'adore. Mais bref.  
>Attendez. C'est sans prix.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Les Fabuleuses Aventures de la Team Free Will<strong>

S'il existait une médaille d'or réservée à la pire chipie de la planète, elle serait détenue – et pour longtemps – par un certain Gabriel. Attendez, il n'y a pas un petit problème, là ?  
>Je reprends.<br>S'il existait une médaille d'or réservée au plus bel éphèbe de la planète et de l'Univers ( ou la médaille d'or du système solaire le plus développé ) elle serait détenue – et pour longtemps, vu qu'il est immortel, c'est logique non – par un certain Gabriel.  
>De toute manière, l'intéressé vous l'aurait arrachée des mains, cette médaille, arrachée avec grâce et distinction si vous aviez tardé à lui remettre son prix.<br>Gabriel était un jeune homme angélique prometteur, joyeux, gai… Gay, proche du peuple, apte à la communication, et rien ne me réjouit plus que de parler de lui. Cette histoire contient bien assez de choses pénibles et lourdes sans pour autant être obligé, en plus, de passer sous silence la perfection en herbe.

Les faux héros de ce récit sont la Team Free Will, par malheur, et non Gabriel. Et si ces trois-là détenaient une médaille, ce serait celle de mettre les pieds dans le plat… Ou de la résistance face à l'adversité. _Résistance_ est un mot bien intéressant que notre ami Wikipedia est capable de définir simplement en une page d'un millier de caractères. La résistance est le phénomène par lequel des organismes parviennent à supporter un agent qui leur est normalement défavorable, ou éventuellement conçu pour les tuer ou les inhiber.

Dans l'acception inverse, on parle également de leur « sensibilité » à l'agent biocide (pesticides, désinfectants, etc.).  
>Or, pour ce qui était de mourir, justement, le trio des bras cassés avait l'air de ne pas comprendre le sens du verbe. Dean, Sam et Castiel <em>résistaient<em> joyeusement à tout ceux qui voulaient les envoyer manger des pissenlits par la racine. Bien que ça soit dégoûtant. Leurs misères avaient débuté un jour qu'ils flânaient sur la plage, caméra au poing avant que Dean n'apprenne qu'il devait partir au Vietnam. Même si il n'était jamais parti. C'est là qu'ils avaient appris la disparition tragique de leurs parents, morts à vingt ans d'écart mais vu qu'ils étaient un peu stupides ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte plus tôt, et ils n'avaient connu, depuis, que des catastrophes en série, à commencer par leur placement chez un parent éloigné dont on a rien à foutre du nom bien qu'il soit supposé être le grand méchant de l'histoire.

S'il existait une médaille d'or de la vilenie toute catégorie, c'est au personnage secondaire que je viens de citer qu'il faudrait la remettre, mais vu que lui trouver un nom et lui remettre la médaille serait trop compliqué, on va dire qu'elle va aller d'office à Gabriel. Il aime beaucoup les médailles.

_Gabriel fait tourner les pages du livre. Sa dernière aventure l'a épuisé, mais pourtant il doit encore jouer, rentrer dans le rôle et surveiller tout le monde. Quelle merde, franchement. Mais sans support et sans surveillance, son jeu pourrait s'achever plus tôt que prévu._

Rien n'est plus navrant, je le sais, qu'un scénario qui se répète, mais l'enchaînement de cinq ou six saisons identiques d'aventures pour notre team est la triste vérité.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait est là : vous allez bientôt rencontrer l'odieux<p>

_Odieux ?_

Le merveilleux Gabriel et, si l'idée ne vous enchante pas, il est encore temps de fermer la fenêtre. Attention ! Plus que des mots que j'ai la flemme intersidérale de compter parce que je ne suis pas sûr de comment faire et à partir de là les choses vont aller de mal en pis. Sous peu, les orphelins Baudelaire vont devoir résister à tant d'adversité que la beauté et la ingéniosité d'un Gabriel – bien qu'il soit unique – semblera, par comparaison,

aussi douce qu'une odeur de brioche.  
><em>Hmmm… Brioche.<em>

- Ecartez-vous, bon sang, espèces de tartes au chocolat ! corna dans le dos des trois jeunes hommes une voix magnifique.  
>Et une petite pimbêche revêche pass-<p>

Et un magnifique garçon aux cheveux d'or passa en trombe au ras des orphelins – bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de parenté – les bousculant comme des bouteilles vides sans même demander pardon.

Estomaqués – pour ceux qui avaient un estomac – Dean, Castiel et Sam n'ouvrirent même pas la bouche. Ils marchaient tête basse le long d'une allée de briques, fort ancienne à en juger par les diverses traces de vomi et de graffitis datant au moins du moyen-âge. De part et d'autre de l'allée s'étendait des graviers, des gros cailloux tout pointus où qu'il fallait jamais s'assoir et sur cette plage en devenir, des dizaines, des centaines d'élèves avec des cornets de glace écrasés sur la tête caracolaient dans tous les sens. De temps à autre, l'un d'eux s'étalait de tout son long sur les graviers, et se mettait à se rouler en hennissant. Pareil déploiement d'énergie semblait aussi vain qu'épuisant. Les trois hommes vinrent rapidement à la conclusion qu'ils avaient, encore une fois, atterri dans un asile.

« Bon sang, Dean, je croyais que tu savais lire une carte ! »  
>Impala, leur fidèle conducteur, qui fermait la marche, toussa une fumée noire dans un mouchoir.<br>Et ne dit rien, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'ai jamais vu une voiture parler.

« Je te jure que je suis sûr d'avoir bien regardé, Sam » répliqua le plus âgé, les yeux rivés sur la carte qu'on leur avait offert au dernier MacDo' qu'ils avaient croisés.

Dean était l'ainé du trio, et en temps ordinaire, il n'avait rien d'un abruti. Non, il était même bien pire que ça, mais chaque chose en son temps. Il était un idiot dans l'âme, doublé d'un dragueur invétéré et d'un morfale incapable de manger correctement; on le voyait souvent pencher la tête sur le côté avec un sourire, persuadé d'être irrésistible alors qu'en fait il avait juste envie de cracher quelque chose de déplaisant dans sa bouche. Pour l'heure, il s'interrogeait grandement sur l'utilité de se mettre un cornet de glace sur le front, mais en même temps il se tourmentait. Et si personne, par ici, ne s'intéressait à son splendide fessier dont l'équation faisait trembler jusqu'aux tréfonds d'Internet ?

Comme s'il lisait les pensées de son ami, Castiel, le seul à n'avoir strictement aucun lien avec eux mais à s'incruster joyeusement là où ils allaient, pencha gravement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Les intérêts de Castiel étaient divers et variés… Et tellement bien cachés qu'il était impossible de les cerner. Mais il était à peu près sûr que fixer Dean dans les yeux en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche d'une manière qui poussait à la mauvaise interprétation était une de ses occupations principales.  
>Sam, le benjamin du trio, vint rapidement s'interposer entre eux. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze, il eut tôt fait de couper le moment de rencontre intense entre les deux. S'il avait pu parler, il aurait sans doute lancé un puissant bramement, en réponse à sa nature d'élan. Mais il préférait éviter de bramer en plein territoire ennemi ( car tout le monde sait que les gamins ornés d'un cornet de glace sont les ennemis naturels des élans ).<p>

Après un autre ronronnement d'Impala, qui voulait très certainement dire « Nous voici donc dans un établissement assez spécial puisqu'il est dédié au soin des délaissés des Fandoms, dirigé par Lucifer – oui son nom est à chier mais il y peut rien, le pauvre, il a été maltraité par bon nombre de fandoms et notamment la Bible, fandom d'entre les fandoms – et dont les cris et les rires glacent le sang de tout ceux autour. Nous avons de la chance qu'il nous accepte dans son établissement pour pouvoir jeter un œil et voir ce qu'il risque de nous arriver une fois que Gabriel nous aura tous éclipsé grâce à la puissance de sa splendeur. », les trois hommes se firent à nouveau la réflexion que laisser parler une voiture n'était pas la meilleure idée scénaristique que je puisse un jour avoir eue.  
>Mais c'était avant qu'ils ne se fassent renverser à nouveau par le passage éclair d'un être magnifique qui était, ai-je besoin de mentionner son nom, le champion toutes catégories de la beauté et de la douceur ?<br>Gabriel.

« Il commence à me les briser sévère, celui-là, grommela Dean. Il avait beau avoir peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire une fois devant le directeur, il ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui ne passe devant lui et ne lui montre pas le respect auquel tout être de sa stature était habitué.  
>- Dean… Calme toi, lui intima le brun caché derrière Sam, penchant la tête pour pouvoir le voir à nouveau. »<p>

Et c'était reparti pour un tour de 'je te fixe, tu me fixes, le premier de nous qui cligne des yeux aura le droit de sauter sur l'autre pour l'étrangler ou se le taper au choix.' Et pour Sam, qui s'était décalé pour fixer le groupement de petits enfants brutalisés par le fandom – c'était drôle, il avait l'impression d'y voir Adam, son père, une damoiselle toute droit sortie de Doctor Who et très certainement un certain alien qui se transformait en serpent vert géant monstrueux quand il devait avoir une relation impliquant du sexe. Un cherub quoi. Qui s'appelait Caliborn -.  
>Ledit groupe de petits enfants se prenant pour des licornets s'étaient désormais assis en rond en se tenant la main et en regardant le ciel, pour scander :<p>

« Les licornes sont des êtres merveilleux et paisibles n'ayant aucun problème avec la population humaine. Elles ne comptent pas vous tuer. »  
>Et ce d'une manière si créative et plaisante que Sam sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.<br>Au moins il atteignait les deux mètres facilement.

**~O~**

Au quinzième passage de Gabriel, les Orphelins-Qui-N'étaient-Pas-Reliés-Entre-Eux se décidèrent quand même à l'arrêter au passage. Grand bien leur en prit, car Dean s'étant rapproché depuis une heure de plus de douze centimètres sans cligner des yeux – du moins, d'après son frère hein. D'après Sam, quoi.  
>« Oui, les tartes au chocolat ? »<p>

_Cette réplique est nulle. Corrigeons. _

« Oui ? »

_Trop court. On s'en fout. _

« Vroum… vrouuuum. Vroum vroum vroum.

- Je ne parle pas le pokémon. »  
>C'est une voiture, connard, se retint de dire Dean.<br>« Ce qu'Impala voulait dire… C'est… Sauriez-vous où nous pourrions trouver le bureau du proviseur ?  
>- Lucile ?<br>- … Je te connais. »  
>La voix de Castiel résonna nettement entre le petit groupe de quatre, si fort qu'elle abîma, il me fallait le constater, les délicats tympans du blond. Dommage pour le petit qui avait parlé, il se retrouva soudain à court de voix, pris d'une fulgurante extinction.<br>De voix, hein. Pas d'intelligence.

« C'est simple. Vous traversez le Cercle… » Il désigna Adam, Martha, Caliborn et les autres avec leur cornet sur la tête, « sans marcher sur les tentacules du poulpe invisible et puis vous rentrez dans le bâtiment en forme de bite en face de vous. »  
>Le fait était que les bâtiments avaient tous des formes phalliques assez prononcées.<p>

« Merci beaucoup, prononça Sam en regardant Dean qui semblait s'évertuer à pousser sa propre voix dans la bouche du brun.  
>Avec sa langue.<br>Projet voué à l'échec, si je puis me permettre…  
>Le groupuscule se mit en chemin, traversant le cercle de licornets qui jetèrent sur le plus grand un regard de haine pure.<br>La haine ancestrale des licornets envers les Balous Elans n'était visiblement pas qu'un mensonge mensonger. Oui, mensonge mensonger. Je le répète encore.

_ « Bon, c'est pas mal. » S'élève la voix de Gabriel alors qu'il repose son stylo-plume acheté pour l'occasion. Se prendre pour Lemony Snicket, être narrateur et acteur de sa propre histoire… Béatrice. Il n'a pas de Béatrice. Nul. Tant pis. Il se relève et commence à fouiller dans ses livres. C'est qu'il faut bien qu'un bouquin soit après, non ?  
>Et tandis qu'il cherche, qu'il cherche, sur le papier, les mots se déroulent.<em>

**~O~**

« Sam, Dean… » La voix éraillée de Castiel s'éleva, alors qu'ils rentraient dans le batîment administratif en forme d'organe masculin reproducteur. « Gabriel ne nous surveille plus. »  
>Soulagement instantané de la part des deux.<br>« Putain. Je te jure que dès que je lui mets la main dessus, à ce nabot prétentieux qui se teint les cheveux et sans doute les trois poils qu'il a sur les couilles…  
>- Dean !<p>

- Oh ta gueule Sam, t'as pas eu à te faire traiter de Princesse ou de te trimballer en Batman sur un scooter rose !  
>- …. Pfrt…. »<p>

L'Elan explosa de rire en plein milieu du couloir. Le blond aux yeux verts – bien que ses cheveux soient une forme de vie d'une couleur encore bien trop étrange pour un simple narrateur – croisa les bras avant de se mettre à presque bouder.  
>« Parce que toi c'est mieux peut-être ?!<br>- Dean… Nous avons…  
>- Ta gueule Cass. Ne le mentionne pas. »<p>

Quelques larmes de rire essuyées plus tard, Sam regarda son frère, l'air grave et totalement concentré.  
>« Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir. Mais déjà, restons groupés. Il essaye de nous… »<p>

« _De vous séparer. »  
>Un grognement échappe à Gabriel, alors qu'entre ses mains un livre écorné à la couverture aux couleurs carbonisées reste. Les mots continuent sous ses yeux.<br>Il ne peut rien faire de mieux que de reprendre le stylo et de marquer le point.  
>Avant de simplement tourner la page.<br>Et ajouter le titre du prochain chapitre._

_Il ne les laissera pas se retrouver, ni s'échapper. Il ne les laissera pas. La solitude serait trop lourde, le monde trop dur. Non, il veut sa petite cour, ses fous et son amusement sexuel._  
><em>Pas forcément avec des rôles définis, d'ailleurs.<em>  
><em>Et c'est peut-être là que réside l'erreur.<em>

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, merci de votre attention, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review... Où pensez vous que l'Archange les enverra, la prochaine fois ?<p> 


	6. Les Aventures du Petit Dean

Hey, bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre de la Bibliothèque de Gabriel, avec une _guest star_ très appréciée du fandom...  
>Ahah.<br>Non, je sais pas.  
>Anyway, merci à AsphodeleSauvage pour ses reviews (oui, tu es toujours la seule à le faire), mais également au nouveau follower. Merci également aux lecteurs fantômes, dont le nombre a l'air d'augmenter de plus en plus !<br>Bonne lecture à vous, n'oubliez pas le petit mot gentil à la fin ?

* * *

><p><strong>Les Aventures du Petit Dean<strong>

_« Le puzzle »  
>Non, décidément, ce titre n'est pas assez moderne.<br>__Le puzzle_

Quand je suis revenu de mon école, cet après-midi, Castiel m'attendait avec un gros sourire sur la bouche. Il est vachement rare, le sourire de Castiel, surtout quand c'est sur sa bouche. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un gros grand sourire comme ça, c'était qu'il avait du vomi étrange dedans la tête qui s'appelait des Leviathans, même si c'était dans son ventre.

J'avais pas l'impression de parler comme un gamin de huit ans même si que j'en ai trente… Pitié. Achevez-moi. Un paragraphe et ça part déjà en couille, on pourrait pas me donner un rôle où je suis intelligent pour une fois ? Marre de paraître sous-estimé. Je suis très intelli  
>Je suis un candidat parfait pour la téléréalité, uesheu. Wesh.<br>« _Ouesh ? Comment ça s'écrit, déjà ? »_

Quand je suis revenu de mon école, cet après-midi, Castiel m'attendait donc avec un gros sourire sur la bouche, sourire que j'avais pas vu depuis l'épisode noirci des Leviathans.

« Le facteur t'a apporté une surprise de la part de ton père » il m'a dit.

Alors moi, j'ai été très joyeux parce que techniquement mon père est quand même décédé et cette histoire n'a strictement aucun sens : à moins qu'il m'ait envoyé un bout de son corps, mais là ca devient assez dégoûtant et je vais me passer des détails.  
>Là, le cadeau trop chouette de mon macchabée de paternel, c'était une grosse boîte énorme, et j'étais cher impatient comme tout, et je me demandais si ça allait être un nouveau flingue, de l'argent, de quoi tuer ce connard de Gabriel qui pense vraiment qu'il peut ainsi me faire passer pour un môme de huit ans impunément…<p>

_« Un môme de dix ans de 2014, il s'agit d'être précis, Deano. Mais tu devrais pas te plaindre… Après tout j'fais ça pour ton bien. » ricane ledit Gabriel. Ses doigts serrés autour du stylo. _

_Encore énervé suite à leur petite rébellion de la dernière fois, il tremble encore, avant de déchirer l'emballage d'un Mars et de le mâcher, quelques copeaux de chocolat tombant sur sa feuille.  
>Il déteste les rébellions. Trouble de l'enfance, tout ça… <em>

… Ou du chocolat, comme il venait de m'en tomber sur la tête, ou une petite auto bleue qui se conduit presque aussi bien qu'une Impala avec des pédales, et finalement j'ai réussi à enlever le papier recouvert de terre et autres et de ficelle faite avec… Sans doute ses boyaux, putain mais c'est un livre de GOSSES, et c'était une boîte sur laquelle il y avait une peinture d'un truc tout noir genre un cercueil, avec un monsieur blond et jeune qui semblait me fixer bizarrement, et c'était écrit « Puzzle géant, 666 pièces ». A l'intérieur de la boîte, il y avait plein de petits bouts de bois découpés qui ressemblaient à des morceaux d'écorché éparpillés par un tueur stupide pas très avisé des dernières techniques pour faire disparaître un cadavre.

Moi, j'ai déjà eu des puzzles quand j'étais petit, mais c'était plus des choses à reconstituer pour ne pas éventuellement faire exploser la moitié de l'univers avec. Que voulez-vous, je suis Mac Gyver… Ou Batman. Et puis des puzzles, j'en avais déjà eu un pour Noël, mais mais j'en avais jamais vu un avec autant de pièces : ça avait l'air drôlement sataniste pour moi, qui suis quoi que je sais pas quoi je suis, et je me demande si j'aurais pas préféré Casa Erotica.

Et puis Sam est arrivé de son bureau.

« Ton père a envoyé un cadeau au… Petit, lui a dit Castiel, qui semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à comprendre ce qui arrivait. Et aussi sérieusement amoché.  
>- Allons bon ! a dit Sam en enlevant son pardessus… Je sais même pas ce qu'est un pardessus, pitié sortez-moi de là. Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois-ci ? Un autre journal avec des infos incomplètes ? Des séries de chiffres inutiles ? Ou tout simplement de quoi lui apprendre la vie à huit ans ? ( Connard, si seulement tu pouvais te rappeler que JE suis l'aîné… Ouais, vas-y, fais ta taille d'élan, ça pourra pas te sauver.)<br>- … Sam… Je… Il lui a envoyé…  
>- Laisse-moi en dehors de ceci. Tu sais bien que mon père a le talent d'envoyer au <em>petit<em> _blond_ des cadeaux qui sèment le bordel dans la maison.  
>- Sam…<br>- C EST UN PUZZLEUUUH ! (prononcé Pu-zleuh-euh. Vachement difficile, ce mot. Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai des PROBLEMES DE DICTION ?)  
>- Un puzzle, a dit Sam. T'es sûr d'être assez intelligent pour le faire, franchement ? Tu sais même pas le dire correctement.(Je t'emmerde.) J'aimais bien ça quand j'étais jeune. Et puis j'étais très fort… ( à faire chier le monde, je me souviens.) Ah, dis donc ! Six cent soixante-six pièces ! »<p>

Et là il est devenu tout blanc comme de la neige ou une éruption de la Voie Lactée et il a reculé pour s'enfuir en courant en hurlant quelque chose qui sonnait comme que c'était du latin mais c'était plutôt quelque chose comme « j'ai la diarrhée. »

_Pan. Bien fait pour lui. Quitte à les séparer, autant qu'il y ait une bonne cause… Gabriel engloutit une autre barre chocolatée de rage. Il n'a pas d'autre choix… Changer l'histoire originale. Obligatoirement… Séparer les deux frères le plus longtemps possible. Castiel souffre à chaque voyage, il n'est donc pas une menace immédiate._

« Ce n'est rien mon… Lapin, a prononcé Castiel, un air de perplexité gravé sur son visage livide et maculé de sang séché. Sam ? Va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement de ce que tu fais subir à notre ange.  
>- Je ne suis pas un lapin !<br>- Mais non… Mon… Cœur ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, a-t-il ajouté en penchant la tête.  
>- Tu veux bien m'aider, toi ? »<p>

Il a acquiescé en allant s'asseoir sur le tapis du salon, où je l'ai rejoint en trottinant parce que c'était vraiment trop chouette que Cass il veuille bien jouer avec moi même si j'aimerais bien qu'on aille jouer à saute-mouton dans le l… C EST SENSE ETRE MA MERE, PUTAIN JE VAIS PAS ME FAIRE MA MERE EST-CE QUE J'AI LA TETE D'ŒDIPE ? NON. ET MA MERE EST TRAGIQUEMENT

Ma maman Castiel – qui est ma maman autant que Will est la maman de Abigail que je ne connais pas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis déterminé à poser dans ce texte des références foireuses que personne ne peut comprendre pas même moi – a vidé toute la boîte sur le sol avec un air de grande concentration vachement chic parce que maman c'est pas souvent qu'il joue à faire des puzzles avec moi.  
>Il m'a dit, parce qu'il est vachement fort Castiel, qu'il fallait prendre d'abord les pièces avec des dessins tournés vers haut – genre les ornements du bois du cercueil, les pupilles de mec blond qui s'appelle Adam, il semble, ses doigts recroquevillés – et les séparer des autres. Il fallait aussi prendre les pièces avec un bord droit parce que c'est celles du cadre.<p>

Ca, ça a déjà pris pas mal de temps et puis après, on a commencé à assembler les pièces. Enfin, Castiel, parce que moi j'étais trop occupé à me curer le nez.

« Cette structure d'assemblage me laisse perplexe. C'est à la fois étonnant comment les formes s'emboîtant ont la forme des os humains à la jointure entre deux articulations, par exemple… »  
>Gabriel, fils de pute.<p>

_« Oh, c'est boooon, personne n'est assez reconnaissant que je trouve un moyen de vous éduquer… Apprends le corps humain un peu, Deano ! »_

Après cette découverte, je me reculai simplement pour laisser Castiel faire. Il avait une meilleure connaissance de l'être humain que moi… Sauf celle peut-être de quelques centimètres dans des circonstances totalement …  
>C'est TOUJOURS un bouquin pour gosses.<br>Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que reconstituer un cercueil avec un ange maman sérieusement amoché, ça pouvait avoir son petit côté malsain. Mais rien n'était plus malsain que l'idée de l'archange qui nous surveillait de transformer un paisible cadavre en puzzle humain avec des os. Il aurait pu postuler pour la saison trois d'Hannibal, et je pense que même si je ne suis pas suffisamment calé en séries télévisées pour ça, il aurait parfaitement trouvé sa place.

Une fois que tout le bord du cercueil eut été fait, on a jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était pas si tard mais quand même tard. Moi, j'étais très content parce que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas veillé avec Cass et que Sam était toujours à vomir et à faire caca dans les toilettes. (Douloureuse image que celle de me représenter mon frère, les fesses à l'air… Becky, pose ce crayon.)

« Ca va, vous vous amusez bien ? a-t-il crié depuis les toilettes.

Ca va. On a fait le bois du cercueil, nous cherchons désormais à y placer le corps de votre frère… Pardon, de ton frère. »

Mais après le bois, ça c'était drôlement facile, ça a été plus dur de trouver les pièces. Je restais les bras croisés derrière Castiel, refusant pour tout les magazines pornos du monde et toutes les tartes, concerts live d'ACDC ou de Scorpions de toucher les parties d'Adam.

_« Dix ans, Deano. »_

Je restais les bras croisés derrière Castiel, refusant pour toutes les petites Impala bleues flashy à pédales du monde et toutes les tartes, concerts d'Henri Dès ou de Popi sur scène de toucher le zizi d'Adam. Ahah, zizi.

Sauf que ça n'allait pas. Les pièces ne s'emboîtaient pas comme elles avaient pris l'habitude pour le couffin de mon demi-frère. C'est-à-dire qu'il y avait un peu plus de mal à faire le lien, et que c'était moins chic parce que le puzzle avait l'air d'être grandeur nature et que sur le joli tapis du salon bah on ne pouvait pas faire de la place pour s'asseoir et pour le cercueil.

« On a qu'à le défaire, j'ai proposé, assis désormais sur la table.

Non, non. Je veux le terminer. Savoir ce qu'il fait ici.. Et puis nous en sommes presque à la fin, le bas de son corps est reconstitué. »

La vague impression d'être des chirurgiens – ou des psychopathes – m'envahit, et je tapais dans mes mains pour encourager Castiel. Un peu trop enthousiaste, celui-ci commença à tenter de mettre ensemble la bouche et le doigt.  
>« Nan, nan, Cass faut pas forcer. Tu vois, faut que ça glisse naturellement ensemble… »<br>… Je vous vois venir avec vos sous-entendus. Alors fermez-là. Prout caca.

Après, c'est devenu de plus en plus vachement dur, alors j'ai commencé à essayer de pousser avec lui sur les pièces, des fois que ça rentre mieux. Mais en fait ça rentrait pas mieux. Au poins où on en était, on aurait pas pu plus l'amocher. Les bruits de chasse d'eau en arrière plan nous confortait dans l'idée que nous avions fait le bon choix. Qu'il y avait BESOIN de faire ce puzzle parce que sinon, Gabriel allait encore se foutre de nous de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Il devenait drôlement difficile, le puzzle, maint'nenant ! On en était au tee-shirt et les bouts devenaient chauds entre nos mains. C'était comme d'être des grands chirurgiens (ou encore une fois, des psychopathes. Ou des wendigos ou … Des trucs qu'un enfant de huit ans n'est pas sensé connaître, aussi ne les citerai-je pas) et c'était vachement bien !

Sauf que le soleil s'est levé trop vite, et que j'avais besoin de dormir, mais Sam s'était endormi sur mon lit donc j'ai du aller dormir dehors…  
>Pendant que Castiel continuait.<br>Mais on finira le puzzle sans doute ce soir, Castiel n'a pas besoin de dormir. J'ai commencé à marcher, pour aller toquer à la porte de mon voisin Gabriel.

Il a ouvert la porte.  
>« Oh, Deano… Si tôt ? Reviens vers mid-<br>- Il faut qu'on parle, que je lui ai dit en le poussant dans sa maison du haut de mes huit ans et demi. »

_Le stylo s'échappe des mains de Gabriel. Il ne sait pas comment. Peut-être Castiel. Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre… Ou l'histoire de cette satanée volonté, ce libre-arbitre. Les Humains n'aiment pas trop savoir qu'ils sont manipulés. Il tapote la couverture du prochain livre, à côté.  
>Finalement, lire leur propre confrontation est assez amusant pour qu'il retienne un claquement de doigts.<em>

« Tu vas nous faire sortir d'ici tout de suite. C'est non négociable, non remboursé et si tu ne le fais pas …  
>- Tu fais quoi ? Tu me tapes à mort avec tes jolies baskets Decathlon à scratch bleues ? J'attends.<p>

- J'avertis le Paradis de ton existence. »

_Petit ricanement nerveux._

« J'attends, j'attends. »  
><em>Le mouvement de ses doigts résonne sèchement.<br>« Tant que vous êtes dans mon univers, personne ne peut vous entendre. »_

* * *

><p>Comme vous pouvez sans doute vous en rendre compte, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin...<br>Mais j'ai déjà un nouveau plot dans la tête et dans les documents word: ça sera un omegaverse sastiel (parce que j'ai envie) avec plein de ships qui tiennent de traviole, de l'angst et des scènes foirées.

A dans deux semaines !


	7. Sammy et la Chocolaterie

Hello et bienvenue ( ou rebienvenue) sur **Dans La Bibliothèque de Gabriel.**  
>Pénultième chapitre, le sept, posté en avance parce que je ne suis pas là du week-end et que je préfère poster en avance qu'en retard.<br>_Anyway_, merci aux nouveaux follows/favs et reviews, ça me permet de me rouler de partout en pensant être aimée. Puis ça fait chaud au coeur.  
>Donc merci à AsphodèleSauvage (oui, encore et toujours toi. Merci, tu es euh... je vais te trouver un surnom, ne t'en fais pas. Sisi, ça me fait plaisir. Pour l'instant, tu veux être un alligator panda ? ) et à Lessa-Chan ( merci d'accorder de l'intérêt à cette fic étrange, j'espère ne pas décevoir avec ce chapitre ! )<p>

Je risque d'être un peu plus longue pour publier (autant pour le prochain chapitre de Scorpions On The Road [mon autre fiction, pour ceux qui ne la suivraient pas] que pour le dernier de cette Bibliothèque ). La raison ?  
>Noël.<br>Donc joyeux Noël à vous tous, si vous le fêtez ! :) Et aussi, si j'arrive à rester fidèle à mes plannings de publication, le prochain chapitre à sortir [Scorpions On The Road] sera le 28.  
>Donc trop tard pour vous le souhaitez.<p>

Après cette -longue- parenthèse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas la review, ça fait cadal de Noël.  
><em>Un cadal, des cadeaux.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Claquement de doigts. Livres qui s'envolent à travers la pièce. Claquement de doigts, l'histoire est en pause pour le moment. Gabriel regarde autour de lui les piles qui s'amoncellent, dans sa chambre aux volets ouverts et à la fenêtre fermée.<br>Il rage, l'Archange caché, il rage ! Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs. La moindre hésitation, le moindre geste de travers…  
>Et on les perd. Le livre initial repose, ouvert, à son côté. Quelques chapitres sélectionnés soigneusement par des post-its fluorescents bleus et verts.<br>_

_« Mais où sont-ils ?! »  
><em>

_Sur son cahier flambant neuf, on peut lire quelques mots tracés au blanc. C'est pas parce qu'on porte des robes qu'on a pas de correcteur liquide. Autour du cahier, des emballages divers et variés de bonbons, sucettes, barres chocolatées qui n'ont de diététique que la forme et la plupart étant à moitié entamées.  
><em>

_« Où ?! »_

_Il ne crie pas : ses cris pourraient alerter les anges qui passeraient aux alentours et il ne veut pas qu'on le voit ici, comme ça. Il veut juste s'amuser un peu, quoi !_  
><em>S'amuser beaucoup, « trickster » - en temps que verbe - comme seul un embrouilleur sait le faire. Attirer l'attention de Sam ?<em>  
><em>Il n'y avait jamais pensé.<em>

_« Ahah. Trouvé. »_  
><em>Et c'est peut-être mieux que ce qu'il avait, au début, espéré. L'archange avait en premier rejeté ce livre pour la brièveté de ses chapitres, bien que le sujet lui tienne énormément à cœur.<em>  
><em>Mais si les trois autres y tenaient…<em>  
><em>Sa main se referme sur son stylo, il s'assoit à son bureau, tourne les pages du cahier. En haut de chaque, un titre couleur arc-en-ciel se détache : Journal Dean Princesse, Traduction, Le Diable porte des Cosplays, Junjou Angelic, Les Fabuleuses Aventures de la Team Free Will et Les Aventures du Petit Dean.<em>

_Le stylo court une fois de plus sur la page. Délicatement, pour ne pas les alerter et leur donner l'illusion qu'ils sont sur le point de s'échapper._

_Dans la marge au dessus, on peut lire fièrement :_

**Sammy et la Chocolaterie**

**22. Le long du Corridor**

« Et voilà, soupira le gérant de la chocolaterie dont le nom n'était pas à retenir vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Willy Wonka qui était présentement dans un autre livre.  
>Deux méchants enfants nous quittent. Restent trois enfants sages. Je pense qu'il vaudra mieux sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, avant de perdre encore quelqu'un !<p>

- Pour la centième fois, Monsieur, nous ne sommes pas des enfants, dit anxieusement Sam en regardant son frère fasciné par une tarte qui se régénérait d'elle-même. Enfin, on en a l'air mais… Dean, ne touche pas à ça !

- Ta gueule Sam, j'ai été un gosse pendant un bouquin, si jveux de la tarte je vais manger de la tarte !

- Dean, je serais de l'avis de Sam. Ne mange pas cette tarte.

- …. Cass… »

Sam soupira, avant de laisser les deux se fixer dans les yeux. Longtemps. Mieux valait ne pas interrompre leur contact visuel : ca détournait Dean de la tarte.

« Mais, monsieur, dit anxieusement Sam pour la seconde fois vu qu'il avait voulu s'éloigner du script mais qu'il avait remarqué que ça ne servait à rien, est-ce que Adam redeviendra comme avant, ou bien sera-t-il toujours un puzzle ?

-Je ne sais pas, je fais du chocolat. Oh oh oh ! Mais je sais une chose, il ne sera pas en chocolat, déclara le gérant. D'autres questions ? Non ? De toute manière, je n'y répondrai pas. »  
>Cette technique, nota Sam, était basiquement la technique la plus utilisée par les profs en cours pour boucler le programme.<p>

« Dean, Cass ? On sort comment ? »  
>Long silence.<br>« Euh… Bleu, déclara l'ainé en secouant la tête. Je sais pas.  
>- En finissant le livre. »<p>

« En route ! Suivez-moi ! Nous allons repasser par les corridors ! » s'exclama soudainement le gérant qui mangeait, un instant plus tôt la tarte tant convoitée par Dean.

Cela dit, Mr….X ? traversa en courant la salle des inventions, toutes aussi importantes que inutiles : le sucre à repousser les démons, le gateau anti-fantôme… LA TARTE… Et tout ceci passa à leur droite pendant qu'ils marchaient vite vers la petite porte secrète, dissimulée par des tas de tuyaux et de fournaux. Sammy Winchester reconnut un des longs couloirs roses ressemblant à s'y méprendre à … A rien en fait. A un couloir rose qui coupent d'autres couloirs roses, s'imbriquent les uns dans les autres…

Le gérant galopait en tête, un point d'interrogation flottant au dessus de ses cheveux blonds-bruns-verts, tournant à gauche et à droite, droite et à gauche, et Dean dit : « Serre bien ma main, Cassy. Ce ne doit pas être drôle de se perdre ici. » Monsieur gérant sans nom – et c'était bien dommage vu qu'il avait l'air important tout de même – lui, disait : « Ne lui prends pas autre chose, Castiel ! » et Dean dit : « Mais fermez là. » et le gérant dit : « On sait que tu en meurs d'envie, je suis sur Tumblr. » et Dean dit : « Tumblr ? » et le gérant dit…  
>On a compris.<br>Ils passèrent devant une porte. « Pas le temps d'entrer ! Allons, pressons !  
>- Mais on a pas demandé d'entrer, en fait… »<p>

Ils passèrent devant une autre porte, puis une autre et encore une autre. Il y en avait à peu près une tous les vingt pas, et à chaque porte un écriteau. D'étranges bruits curieusement humains en sortaient – mais peut-être était-ce à cause des pannonceaux 'Casa Erotica : tournage en cours' sur les portes – , des parfums… Insolites filtraient par les trous de serrure et quelquefois des petits jets de…  
>Non, très sérieusement, quand Sam se prit un des dits jets sur la figure, il décida qu'il valait mieux passer ce passage sous silence.<p>

Dean et Castiel devaient courir, main dans la main sur le sable chaud du couloir qui n'avait plus aucun sens, mais ils parvenaient quand même à entendre les fouets claquer et le chocolat goutter.  
>« Fouets pour la crème fouettée, mon cul ouais…<br>- Oui tes fesses sont formidables, Dean ! Est-ce que tu pourrais te concentrer sur autre chose s'il te plait ?! lui hurla, excédé, son frère.  
>- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! dit Monsieur le Gérant.<br>- Mais vous ne disiez rien !  
>- Parce que tu n'écoutais pas ! Je disais donc : formidable, ce nouveau film en plein tournage. »<p>

**TARTES A LA BIERE**, disait la prochaine pancarte.

Dean croisa les doigts autour de ceux de Castiel. Faites qu'on s'arrête là, faites qu'on s'arrête là.  
>« <em>Extrêmement <em>inutiles que ces choses là ! Je devrais brûler la salle ! »

Le gérant appuya sur un bouton.  
>Et Dean poussa un cri de terreur inarticulé.<p>

« PAS LES TARTES ! »

Mais bien sûr, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un cri silencieux et inarticulé, personne ne l'entendit.

La dernière porte, numérotée 14, alors que celle d'avant était la 98, on pouvait lire sur le petit truc dessus

**BONBONS RONDS QUI ONT L AIR D ETRE DES PETITS POIS ROSES MAIS ON A PAS VRAIMENT REUSSI A LES FAIRE ROSES PARCE QUE LE COLORANT ETAIT PAS LE MEILLEUR QU ON AIT ALORS ON A FAIT COMME ON POUVAIT. EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN C EST DUR D ETRE UNE MINORITE SOUS PAYEE QUI N EXISTE MEME PAS PARCE QUE NOTRE ECONOMIE REPOSE SUR LE CACAO ?**  
>C'était un très grand écriteau.<p>

« Arrêtez ! cria le Gérant en s'arrêtant soudainement. Je suis très fier de mes BRQOLADEDPPRMOAPVRALFRPQLCEPLEQOAAOAFCOMECQVSCCDDEUMSPQNEMPPQNERSLC point d'interrogation ! Allons les voir ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Sam remarqua qu'ils n'étaient que _deux _enfants. Castiel et lui.

**23. Les bonbons ronds qui ont… Laisse tomber.**

Malgré la désagréable impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un, tout le monde s'arrêta devant la porte dont le haut était de verre. Dean souleva Castiel pour lui permettre de voir à l'intérieur de la salle. Castiel y vit des tables, des bonbons… Ou ce qu'il suspectait grandement être des bonbons. Les formes étaient assez dures à analyser, étant donné qu'il lui avait été annoncé que les friandises contenues dans cette salle auraient la formidable forme de petits pois roses.

« Voilà ! s'écria Monsieur Gérant. Mes BRQ… Vous comprenez !  
>- Mais ce sont des bonbons, objecta Castiel.<br>- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.  
>- Mais… »<p>

Le gérant avait commencé à chanter. Sam, à qui la taille d'élan permettait de voir sans l'aide de son frère par la vitre en haut de la porte. Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.  
>« Eh, ils ressemblent à des petits pois violets ! »<p>

Fallait-il préciser qu'il était daltonien quand ça l'arrangeait ?

« _I believe I can fly… _Poursuivons, les petits, poursuivons, vu que vous semblez incapables de comprendre la beauté de la chose… »

Le Gérant – il faudrait lui trouver un nom, vraiment. Le Gérant, ça sonnait time lord. - Le gérant, donc, commença à grommeler en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Dean, qui s'évertuait à ne pas perdre Cas toujours dans ses bras, ne remarqua pas que son frère avait commencé à …  
>A faire le bruits que font les élans. En même temps, il voulait juste finir ce satané bouquin et ….<br>« Bordel, il est où l'autre dingue? »

Au loin, la chevelure folle de leur _guide_ ( à deux balles, il fallait l'avouer ) s'agitait de partout. Ou il avait une crise cardiaque...  
>Ou il était encore parti sans eux.<p>

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent en courant.  
>C'était le chapitre inutile comme il y en avait beaucoup dans chaque livre.<p>

**23. Sammy dans la salle de la Perfection.**

Mr. Gérant qui aurait bien besoin d'un nom s 'était remis à galoper le long du corridor rose. La SALLE DE LA PERFECTION en majuscules parce que c'est plus classe quand même arriva dans leur figure avant que l'un des trois ai pu jeter un coup d'oeil à la montre que le monsieur tenait dans sa main.  
>« Parfait, dit-il. Arrêtez-vous ici quelques secondes pour souffler, et jetez un coup par la vitre de la porte. Mais surtout, n'entrez pas ! Quoi qu'il arrive, n'entrez pas dans la salle de la Perfection ! Vous risqueriez de déranger Gabriel. »<p>

Ils s'attroupèrent devant la porte, même s'il était extrêmement difficile de s'attrouper en étant trois péquenauds et un ange en mal de Grâce.  
>« … Sam, Cass… Bordel… » murmura Dean.<br>« Gabriel ! » cria Sam.  
>« Vous êtes cons ? » demanda Monsieur Gérant.<p>

_S'intégrer, simplement. Bouleverser le script, juste pour soi. Les empêcher de s'approcher, une seule fois, de la fin. Gabriel peut le faire. Il sait le faire._

Ledit Gabriel, centre de la salle devant laquelle ils se trouvaient, celui dont on ne doutait pas un instant qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel l'Archange vu que son nom avait été mentionné entre deux et une fois lors de la dernière phrase, se tenait debout sur une chaise et…  
>Théoriquement, il irradiait de Perfection – avec un grand P – sur toute la salle. Il n'avait dans sa vie littéraire jamais eu d'autre occupation que de rayonner sur le monde entier, comme un soleil de majesté et de puissance des mots.<p>

«Je vais le tuer, s'étrangla le plus âge d'entre eux. Je vais le tuer et lui remplir le ventre de tartes à la bière. »  
>Sur quoi il commença à pleurer la lourde perte en se mouchant dans le trench-coat de Castiel, qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être pris pour un doudou ou un essuie-mains.<br>Enfin il voulait bien essuyer certaines choses, il semblait.

« Gardons notre calme.  
>- Oh oh oh ! Vous voulez du chocolat ? Des licornes ? »<p>

C'est à cet instant que Sam décida de repousser le gérant et ses propositions qui sonnaient bon le coin de rue sombre contre un mur pour rentrer dans la salle, Dean étant HS pour un bon moment – il sanglotait, faisant le deuil des tartes disparues tragiquement dans le feu. Et en plus, il en avait appelée une Mary, dans sa tête. – Sam restait donc le seul capable d'aller empêcher l'autre c

« _Eh, oh. Samoosey. La politesse. »_

Sam restait donc le seul capable d'aller empêcher l'autre Perfection de rayonner si fortement sur leur univers que tout le monde en deviendrait un Gabriel.  
>Non, il comptait tout simplement l'arrêter.<br>Point.

L'élan devenu enfant poussa la porte, la refermant derrière lui.  
>« Saaam. »<br>Le ton était joueur, alors que debout sur son tabouret-chaise Gabriel ne faisait strictement _rien._

_«_ La dernière fois, c'est ton frère en baskets bleues qui est venu me chercher pour me raconter je ne sais plus quoi. Et là, vraisemblablement, il pleure sa tarte. » Il n'esquissa pas un seul geste vers lui, lui imposant le silence par la seule force de son regard.

« Arrête les conneries, Gabriel. »

« _J'ai dit : lui imposant le silence par la seule force de son regard. »_

« Arrête les conneries, Gabriel. Je le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. »  
>Sam croisa les bras, en se rapprochant. Se rapprochant dangereusement, même.<br>Et les chutes de l'archange, même d'un tabouret, étaient belles.  
>« Arrête, j'en viendrais à regretter d'avoir eu confiance en toi. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte, sérieusement ? Nous ridiculiser ? Nous utiliser comme des punching-balls ou je ne sais quoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de message derrière tout ça, pas vrai ? C'est juste ton côté trickster qui ressort… »<p>

Gabriel, penchant la tête, recula jusqu'au mur.

« Oh, je suis désolé pour toi, Samoosey, si t'es blessé. Tu veux une raison ? Mais que te dis que j'ai envie de te la donner... ?»

Un sourire fit son apparition, grimpant le long de son visage.

« Si tu trouves, tu as gagné. Ca te semble correct ? Si tu trouves... Je vous libère, parole d'honneur. Sinon...»  
>Son sourire dissuada Sam de vouloir comprendre ou écouter la contrepartie qu'il lui imposa.<p>

« Promis juré craché les doigts dans le nez et Dean crevé.  
>- EH ! Cria l'intéressé de l'autre côté de la porte – ne vous demandez pas comment il avait pu entendre, ce livre n'avait pas de sens. -<br>- C'est une expression, dit le blond avant de se retourner vers Sam. Alors ? Tu marches ?

Il eut un soupir.  
>« Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque.<br>- Je prends ça pour un voui ! »S'exclama Gabe dans un rire digne d'un psychopathe de douze an.  
>Suivi d'un sourire machiavélique.<p>

« Mais je te préviens... Je déteste perdre. »  
>Il appuya sur un bouton.<p>

Depuis l'extérieur de la salle, Dean et Castiel purent voir et pousser en même temps le même « non ! » retentissant alors que Sam tombait dans un trou profond, si profond qu'il semblait être l'autoroute pour l'enfer.  
>Ou une seconde Cage.<br>« Oups~ »

L'art d'être désolé n'était pas une chose très répandue au Paradis.  
>Ou peut-être Gabriel avait-il fait pété ses cours.<br>Il ne vit pas Dean se précipiter après, hurler le prénom de son frère. Il ne vit pas la silhouette blonde, fantomatique, qui tombait avec l'autre au fond du trou.  
>Il voyait juste qu'ils ne pourraient pas atteindre la fin.<p>

_Gabriel met son marque-page dans le cahier. Le referme, délicatement.  
>Ses mains tremblent presque. Les derniers mots sont illisibles. Si simple d'atteindre un être si puissant.<br>« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de message derrière tout ça, pas vrai ? C'est juste ton côté trickster qui ressort… »  
>Il soupire.<em>

_« Mais tu sais, Sam, c'est si long d'être mort… »_


End file.
